A normal spell
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: SEQUEL to A simple spell. Bonnie and Damon are just getting used to the idea to being together when life hands them a new journey. Working together and with the help of Stefan, Bonnie and Damon learn the ups and downs of parenthood. While Stefan must look back into his past to help them he release something that may change his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So here it is the sequel to A simple spell i hope you like it. **

* * *

Sequel To a simple spell. – The normal spell

Bonnie sat with her head resting on the bath.

"We're going home." Damon said his tone final.

Bonnie groaned.

"No, I'm ok." Bonnie said.

But her stomach disagreed and she ended up with her head stuck down the toilet again.

Bonnie felt him put his cold hands on her forehead.

"It's been almost a week Bonnie and you're not getting better." He said.

"Please let me take you to Stefan. He knows more about witches then anyone I know." Damon added.

"I'm fine." Bonnie argued.

Damon sighed.

"Please Bonnie, if your right will come right back but if I'm right being back in Mystic falls is the best place to be." Damon replied almost begging.

Bonnie wanted to argue but she knew how much she had come to mean to Damon over the past few months and reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Stefan stood watching as Elena argued with Jeremy and sighed. Life without his brother and Bonnie sure had become quite not to mention boring. Rebekah had made a fuss about her brother being dead but it was nothing they could handle. Damon would call him a couple of times a week to let him know they were ok and Bonnie would call him almost every day to check on everyone. It was just who she was.

"Stefan tell him." Elena demanded.

Stefan hadn't really been listening enough to know what she was talking about.

"Are you even listening?" she asked.

Stefan sighed and opened his mouth to apologies but was saved by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me," Stefan said making a quick exit.

"Hello?" he said answering the phone without looking who it was.

"Stefan something's wrong with Bonnie." His brother replied quickly, his voice full of panic.

Stefan had been waiting for this call but he hadn't expected it so soon. Then again Bonnie was a witch and Damon was a vampire this child was going to be far from normal.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed in frustration.

"I'm not sure, she keeps being sick. She's tired all the time can barely get out of bed." Damon answered.

"I think I no what's wrong with her." Stefan replied, instantly thinking about the second heartbeat she had before she left.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"Bring Bonnie back home. I want to make sure it is what I think it is." Stefan replied.

He could hear the annoyance in his brother's voice as he demanded to know but Stefan stuck to his guns and reluctantly Damon agree and they arranged flights for their return.

After saying his goodbyes Stefan headed back inside.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

Stefan could tell she was still annoyed at him for not back her up but he ignored that.

"Damon." Stefan replied.

Elena looked up at him surprised. It hurt to see that the girl he loved getting excited about news of his brother.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quickly looking away.

"Fine," Stefan replied picking up his jacket.

"There's something I have to do, I will see you tomorrow." Stefan added kissing Elena on the forehead before quickly leaving the room.

Since Klaus was gone there was no need for everyone to stay at the boarding house and Elena was back in her home with her brother.

Once back in the house Stefan went to the attic. If he was going to help Bonnie he needed to look back of the years he spent researching witches. He shifted threw boxes till he came to the box he was looking for. He opened the box and smiled at his contents. He smiled at the pictures, at the memories the box's was filed with.

"Got it." Stefan said to himself pulling out the journal he was looking for.

He flicked through the journal till he found the right section. The time he spent with Olivia Parker, the beautiful witch who began his fascination with witches and her grandmother.

_Rome 1923_

_Monday_

_I promised myself I would pay for my sins, I'm not sure how yet but I think I may have found a way to start. _

_Her name is Olivia Parker. A beautiful young witch who came to Rome to learn her craft with her grandmother Maria Toretto. Maria is giving me a chance to prove I have changed by protecting and aiding her granddaughter as she learns the ways of a witch and discovers Rome's true potential. I will not let her down. I may not like what I am but I can not change it. I have to find a way to turn the worse of what I am into something good. _

"_Stefan I would like you to meet my granddaughter Olivia." Maria said as her granddaughter stepped into view. _

_Olivia was beautiful. She was tall for a women around 5'9 with long legs. She had short brown hair with golden blonde highlights. Her eyes were bright blue and so intense I found it hard to look away. _

"_It's nice to meet you." Olivia said holding out her hand. _

_I took her hand and shook it. _

"_It's nice to meet you too." I replied honestly. _

_She smiled and something in me new that my time with the young witch was bound to be interesting. _

_Friday_

"_Liv, what are we doing here?" I asked. _

_Olivia had woke me up this morning and demanded I take her to the nearest wooded area I could find. _

"_Nonna said that a witch can pull her power from the elements." Olivia explained. _

_Olivia spent the next few hours explaining about each of the elements witches could access and testing her powers in the woods. _

"_I think we should call it a day now." I suggested. _

_Olivia just shook her head. _

"_Not yet." She replied almost begging. _

_I wanted to argue, I could see how tired she was. But in the short time I had known Olivia I knew it would be pointless. _

_Olivia recited a spell and she wobbled from side to side before she fell forewords. _

"_Olivia." I shouted running over to her. _

_I managed to catch her before she fell and I carried her back quickly to her grandmother's house. _

"_What happened?" Maria demanded as I placed Olivia on her bed. _

_I told her everything and Maria shook her head. _

"_So impatient just like her mother." Maria said fondly. _

"_A witch will often faint when she uses too much power. Check her pulse, a normal steady heartbeat means this is what has happened, anything other than that take her to a hospital." Maria explained. _

_Checking Olivia over. _

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind him.

Stefan jumped up at the sound of the voice and turned to face Caroline.

"Just looking for something." Stefan replied.

Caroline looked at him sceptically but nodded.

"You ready to go hunting?" she asked and Stefan nodded.

He'd get back to looking at the journal later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Damon rubbed his witches back as she threw up again. They were at the airport waiting for their flight back to Mystic Falls when she came over filling sick again.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated.

She had been saying how sorry she was ever since they left the hotel.

"It's ok." Damon soothed.

He put his hand to her head, knowing his coolness often made her feel better.

"What did Stefan say?" His witch asked him.

Damon sighed in frustration, when he had called his brother he expected Stefan to be more helpful instead he just made Damon more worried for his witch.

"Just that he has an idea but he wanted to make sure he's right first." Damon replied.

She looked up at him, she looked tired and worried.

"You know Stefan he likes to make a big deal out of nothing." Damon added trying to comfort her.

"What if it isn't nothing?" she asked.

Damon could see she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Then will deal with it together." Damon told her.

He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him.

Damon pressed his cool lips to her forehead.

"I promise." He replied.

* * *

"Bonnie called; she said they were on their way home. What happened?" Caroline asked barging into Stefan's room.

Stefan groaned and rolled over in bed. He looked up at her, she was looked too worried for Stefan to moan about her waking him.

"Bonnie has been a little sick, Damon wants me to make sure everything is ok with her." Stefan replied trying to say the right thing that wouldn't make her worry.

Caroline screwed her face up and began pacing.

"How sick?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shook his head.

"Don't worry Caroline." Stefan replied.

"You tell me my best friend is sick then expect me not worry." Caroline argued.

Stefan got out of bed and gently put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Caroline trust me Bonnies fine." Stefan soothed.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked tears filled her eyes.

Stefan hated himself for making her cry.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked a smile on his face.

Caroline nodded whipping away the tears.

"I think Bonnie's pregnant." Stefan explained.

Caroline's mouth literally fell open, before she shook her head and looked at him like he was going insane.

"When Bonnie gets back listen to her closely you can hear a second heartbeat." Stefan told her.

Caroline thought for a moment before nodding.

"This is going to be amazing." Caroline practically screams.

Stefan stepped back trying blocking her screams from his ears.

"You promised," Stefan reminded her.

Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She replied.

Stefan went downstairs to get some coffee and Caroline followed closely behind.

"So what were you doing yesterday?" Caroline asked.

Stefan new she would eventually bring up yesterday.

"I was looking back over the journals I had of the time I spent working with witches." Stefan told her honestly.

"Why?" Caroline asked helping herself to some coffee.

"If Bonnie is pregnant, than it won't be a normal pregnancy. Anything I can find on witch hybrids, vampire births and witch pregnancy in general will help." Stefan explained.

"Need some help?" Caroline asked understanding the importance of what he was doing.

"You sure? I mean it means spending long hours stuck in the attic looking for something that might not even be there." Stefan warned.

"That's fine." She replied looking away from him.

Something was wrong.

"Won't Tyler mind you being gone for hours on end?" Stefan asked.

Caroline looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"He said we couldn't be together." She cried.

Stefan awkwardly put his arms round her and gently patted her back.

"Because of Matt?" Stefan asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Care." Stefan added.

Caroline pulled away and whipped away the tears.

"Let me help you." She begged.

Stefan nodded.

"That would be great." He replied.

* * *

Damon looked down as his witch's head fell on his shoulder. They were on the plan on their way back home and she had finally stop being sick long enough to get seated on the plan and fall asleep just after take-off. After the last week Damon knew it was better for her to sleep.

Damon kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok." He promised more to himself than anyone else.

Damon let his head gently rest on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

That's when he heard it. It was faint and small but it was there. Damon opened his eyes in surprise and looked down at his little witch.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief.

He looked down at her stomach and listened carefully.

It was defiantly there. There was defiantly a second heartbeat.

* * *

Caroline sat in the car next to Stefan on the way to pick on Bonnie and Damon from the airport. They had spent the last two hours getting all of the journals Stefan wrote while researching witches from the boxes. She had flicked threw some of them and the idea of reading them was becoming more of an excitement than anything else.

"Were you and Olivia ever lovers?" Caroline asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Caroline knew that Stefan had spent a year being Olivia's teacher, body guard and friend, she wondered if there was anything else between them too.

Stefan swerved the care in surprise and Caroline had to hold back her laughter of the shocked look on his face.

"No, not Olivia." He replied.

"But you were lovers with one of the witches you researched." Caroline commented noticing he purposely said not Olivia.

Caroline felt Stefan look at her before looking back to the road.

"Yes." He replied.

Caroline knew he didn't want to talk about it but eventually she would find out the truth.

They arrived at the airport a little later and stood by the car as they waited for Bonnie and Damon to come out.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked.

She had to blind not to notice that things between the two of them had been off since Bonnie and Damon left.

"Not sure." Stefan replied purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Everything ok with you two?" Caroline pressed trying to get something out of her friend.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline opened her mouth to press him when Bonnie and Damon came into view.

Even from this far Caroline could see the Bonnie was sick. Damon held her close almost as if he was supporting her. She looked tired and vulnerable, something that Bonnie never was.

Caroline closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her trying to see if Stefan was right.

"Omg, I can hear it." Caroline quietly screamed with excitement.

She could hear the tiny heartbeat really close to Bonnies.

Caroline saw Damon look over at his brother panic on his face. Damon had heard the heartbeat too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Damon paced while he listened to Barbie and his witch talk in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Damon demanded when his brother walked in.

Stefan held his hands up in defence.

"I wasn't sure. I thought I heard things the first time." Stefan confessed.

Damon sighed.

"And now?" He asked.

"It's definitely there and by your behaviour I am not the only one who can hear it." Stefan replied looking over at him.

Damon glared at his brother and Stefan laughed.

"You're going to be a father. Smile, it's a good thing." Stefan ordered.

Damon shook his head.

"What if this isn't what she wants? Bonnie I still so young what if she isn't ready for this?" Damon asked not really expecting an answer.

"What if I'm not ready for this?" Damon whispered.

"You have to get ready and be there for Bonnie, she's going to need you." Stefan told him.

Damon wanted to argue but he knew his brother was right.

"We need to talk to her." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Bonnie?" Damon called.

A couple of minutes later his witch came in followed closely by Barbie.

"Bonnie I need you to keep calm." Stefan said leading his witch over to a chair.

Damon had to hold back from yelling at his brother knowing full well he was making his witch worry more.

"Just tell me." She said.

"You're pregnant." Stefan replied.

Damon watched as his witch's mouth fell open and she looked up at him. Damon slowly made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I can hear the heartbeat." He told her softly.

He gently put his hand on her abdomen.

"You have a second heartbeat." He said looking at her abdomen as if he could see the baby that was growing within his witch.

He looked back up at her face as she slowly processed what he was saying. She gently put her hand on top of his.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but I want you to know that I will be with you whatever happens." Damon told her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Bonnie stood up.

"Just give me a minute." She whispered before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Bonnie headed to Damon's room and closed the door behind her.

"There's no way." Bonnie said with disbelief in her voice.

Bonnie walked over to the bed and found a plastic bag with a note with her name on it. Bonnie picked up the note.

_Bon, _

_I know you'll freak out in your own silent way but don't push Damon away he's probably freaking out too._

_It's definitely there Bon. You have a second heartbeat. _

_But I know you so to help you come to terms with this quicker pee on ever stick I brought trust me when I say they will all come back saying you're pregnant, but I know it will help you come to terms with this quicker if you can see it for yourself. _

_I love you Bonnie and if you need I will always be here for you. _

_Love Care. _

Bonnie looked in the bag, they had to be about 8 pregnant tests in there.

* * *

Caroline picked up the journal Stefan had given her to read.

"So when was this?" she asked shaking the journal in his face.

"That was the first time I met Maria." Stefan replied looking grim.

"Olivia's grandmother?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded.

"Maria was the one who taught me the most about witches." Stefan told her.

"How comes?" Caroline questioned.

"Maria like Olivia went to Rome to learn how to use her powers, but unlike Olivia. Maria knew nothing about being a witch until her mother sent her away." Stefan said sounding sad.

Caroline picked up the journal once again and opened the front page.

_I circled the party looking for my next feast, women truly where beautiful and seriously naive._

"_Anyone take your liking?" A voice asked from beside me. _

_I looked over at the voice and smiled. _

"_Of course." I replied. _

_Klaus had taken me in after Damon disappears, he taught me how to feed without being caught, and life truly had become better since I met him. _

_I pointed out my prey. She was beautiful small and petite with long curly red hair and beautiful grey eyes. Anastasia stood by her side and Klaus glared at him. _

"_Ana, will never allow you anywhere near her friend." Klaus warned. _

_I laughed. _

"_That's part of the challenge." I replied. _

_Klaus shook his head but smiled anyway. _

_Klaus walked over to Anastasia and began distracting her and I walked over to her companion. _

"_Hello beautiful," I said bowing down and kissing her hand. _

_She took her hand out of my grasp and walked away. I followed her, refusing to believe she was rejecting me. I followed her out of the balcony and shut the door. _

"_I know what you are." She said calmly when we were alone. _

"_Then this will go easier for both of us." I said running over to her. _

_Before a made it I was pushed back by an invisible force._

"_You however have no idea what I am or what I am capable off." She said coldly before everything went black as I passed out. _

"That journal will not help you." Stefan said plucking the book from Caroline's hands as if he had just realised what was in the journal.

"It was just getting interesting." Caroline replied pouting.

Stefan shook his head and handed her another journal. Caroline glared at him she would read that journal somehow.

* * *

Bonnie went downstairs and found Damon sitting in the seat she had vacated.

"You know what this means right?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked up at her, she could see he was worried and guilt took over. She hadn't meant to push him away but the idea was hard for her to deal with. Caroline had been right she did need to see proof for herself.

"It means, me getting fatter, hormones, weird food cravings." Bonnie rambled.

She saw him smile at her.

"It also means that this child…." Bonnie said placing a hand on her stomach,

"Will be a hybrid and what comes with he or she we can't really be prepared for." Bonnie added warning her tone.

Damon stood up and walked over to her he gently pulled her into his arms.

"If this is what you want, we will find a way to be prepared." Damon told her.

Bonnie pushed him away slightly and looked up at him.

"No Damon this has to be what we both want." She told him.

"I cannot do this by myself but I won't do this is not what you want." She said placing his hand on her stomach.

"So Damon, tell me. Do you want to have this baby with me?" Bonnie asked her heart pounding hard.

He gently cupped her face and tilted it so she now look back up to his eyes.

"Yes." He replied.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, she could tell he was sure. Bonnie stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips Damon put his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He said against her mouth.

Bonnie smiled.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." She replied as she kissed him again.

* * *

Stefan went down stairs when he heard the door open knowing full well who it would be.

"Your back." Elena said in surprise.

Stefan found her in the living room just as Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms completely ignoring the fact that Elena had spoken, let alone she was in the room. He watched the look on his girlfriend's face and he felt his heart break. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother was over Elena but ever since he had left with Bonnie Stefan found himself more and more unsure on whether Elena was over Damon.

"Hey Lena," Bonnie said stepping away from Damon and walking over to her friend.

"Hey Bon." Elena replied hugging her friend.

Damon watched Bonnie with every step she took and Stefan smiled to himself looked like they were definitely going to be ok.

"Excuse me." Bonnie replied before running out the room.

Damon went to go out after her but Stefan stopped him.

"I need to check on her anyway." Stefan said before leaving the room.

He didn't go far when he heard Caroline soothing Bonnie as she threw up and he headed back to the living room.

"I've missed you." He heard Elena whisper to Damon.

Stefan watched as Damon shrugged his shoulders both unaware that he was just outside the room. Damon really didn't care.

Elena walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes like she about to kiss him but Damon moved out of her way.

"Bonnie the women I love not to mention your best friend is pregnant." Damon told her.

"Bonnie's pregnant?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yes and if you'll excuse me I think I am going to check how she is." Damon replied walking towards the stairs.

"Oh and Elena, if it wouldn't hurt my brother and Bonnie so much I would tell them just what type of person you've become." Damon said over his shoulder.

Stefan came into the living room then.

"Don't worry, I think I'm already starting to see." Stefan replied.

Damon looked at him worried for a second; Stefan nodded and smiled at his brother letting him know they were ok before indicating up the stairs. Damon tapped his brother on the shoulder before disappearing upstairs.

Stefan looked back over at Elena and his heart broke but something in him new it would eventually end this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Damon was still reeling as he approached his room.

"You know he didn't kiss her right." He heard Barbie tell his witch.

Damon stood outside the room listening. Barbie must have told her what she heard.

"I know I trust him and I know he loves me." His witch replied.

Damon was glad she knew how much she meant to him.

"Then would you please stop pacing and rest." Barbie begged.

"I can't too, mad." His witch replied.

Damon shook his head and walking into his room.

"Barbie's right Bon, please get some rest." He ordered leading her over to his bed.

His witch sighed as she sat down.

"How could she do that after everything with all been through, not just to us but to Stefan." She muttered.

Damon sighed, trying not to let how mad he was affect his witch. Damon placed a kissed her head and got her to lie down. He heard Barbie leave the room. Damon lay down next to her and pulled her close.

* * *

"Stefan …" Elena started but Stefan put his hand up to stop her from talking.

"I'm done Elena." Stefan said.

She opened her mouth to argue and Stefan shook his head.

"I want you to leave and stay away from me and my brother." He told her.

"Me and Bon's too." A voice said from behind him.

Stefan turned round and found Caroline glaring at Elena.

"Care.." Elena started but Caroline interrupted her.

"Don't Care me. I don't know who you are anymore Lena. Bonnie was whiling to give up her life in order to protect you and turn round and thank her by trying to kiss her boyfriend. What type of friend does that? No, what type of person does that?"

"You've changed Elena and not in a good way. Until you sort yourself out stay away from me and stay away from Bonnie." Caroline order before she disappeared upstairs.

"Have a nice life Elena." Stefan said holding the front door opened for her to leave.

When she finally left, Stefan took one of his journals and headed to the grill needing to be on his own for a while, but not quite ready to think about what just happened.

* * *

Caroline heard Stefan leave and she headed up to his room to look for the journal she had been reading yesterday. She searched his room careful not to move anything from its place so he wouldn't know she had been there.

"Got you." Caroline silently screamed in joy to herself.

She flicked through the pages till she found the right spot.

_I remember when I came to my head hurt like I was hung-over. I blinked trying to gather my bearings. _

"_Good you're awake for a moment there I thought she had gone too far." A familiar voice said to his right. _

_Slowly I raised my head and found Anastasia frowning back at me. _

"_Where am I?" I asked. _

"_My home or at least while I am in Rome it is." She replied. _

_I frowned in confusing Damon had promised to protect her family not him, he didn't really have much to do with the Bennett family since Emily died. _

"_What am I doing here?" I asked her. _

_Anastasia stood up. _

"_I could just leave you out there could I, plus Maria couldn't remember what spell she used on you. I wasn't sure if you would be ok." She confessed. _

"_Mother wouldn't like it." She muttered to herself. _

_I felt myself smile on impulse Emily had been lovely and even with my humanity turned off I still smiled at the thought of her. _

"_Why did you friend use her magic on me anyway?" I asked. _

"_Come on Stefan you were about to bite her, she just defending herself." Anastasia replied a smirk on his face. _

"_That was more than defending herself." I complained. _

_My head was still banging. _

"_She may also hate vampires but that's just a witch thing." Anastasia added. _

"_Yet she's friends with you." I bit back. _

_Anastasia's smile fell from her face and she looked at him in disbelief. _

"_You really are an arse; I should have just left you." She said getting up and leaving the room. _

_I felt guilty. Why couldn't I be like everyone else? When they turned their humanity off they felt nothing, but for some reason I still did. _

"_That was beyond cruel; you know she hates the vampire side of herself." A cool voice said entering the room. _

_I tried to get up when I saw her face but something stopped me. _

"_No, don't get up." She said walking to the end of his bed. _

"_What am I a prisoner now?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_No, when your friend gets here you're free to go but I warn you Mr Salvatore if you spill one drop of innocent blood I will kill you." Maria told and I believed her. _

_Klaus turned up a little later and I left listening to her words over and over in my head._

Caroline jumped as she heard a door open and closed but when she heard Damon sooth Bonnie, she knew Bonnie was being sick again.

"Were good." She heard Damon whisper.

Caroline sighed, she really hoped Stefan found a way to help Bonnie stop being sick soon. She turned the page in the journal and continued reading.

"_Something is attacking supernaturals in the area." Klaus sad venom lacing his voice. _

_Klaus had called Anastasia and Maria here to help them find out who were hurting our people. _

"_And you called us here because?" Anastasia asked, definite. _

_Klaus glared over at her. Anastasia was one of the only people who could ever get away with messing with Klaus and lived to see another day._

"_Witches are meant to be good, people are dying and you're going to refuse to help them because it may mean putting your petty hatred towards vampires aside and actually work with us." Klaus shouted. _

_Klaus and Anastasia glared at each other. The lights in the room flicked on and off. _

"_My hatred for your kind is justified and I will not allow anyone to tell me any different." Maria said as the lights one by one began to break. _

_Anastasia rushed to her side. I heard her whispered soothing words to her before muttering a spell and everything went back to normal. _

"_Will help you, but if you step out of line again I kill you." Maria added. _

_I knew Klaus enough to know that he would have killed her for threating him but his feelings for Anastasia made him bite his tongue. _

"_Fine this is what with got so far." Klaus started. _

Caroline heard Stefan's footsteps come in the front door and she quickly put the journal back before leaving the room. Stefan really did have crap timing.

"You ok?" Caroline asked when she found Stefan in the kitchen.

Stefan shook his shoulders.

"I think I may have figure out a way to stop Bonnie being sick so much but I need to know how far along she is." Stefan told her.

Caroline nodded getting the picture that he didn't want to talk about it.

"How do we do that?" Damon asked coming into the kitchen.

He had obviously heard them talking. Caroline looked over at him and winced he looked tired and worried.

"We need someone to do an ultrasound." Stefan replied.

"What if something shows up that we can't explain?" Damon asked.

"Well it's a good job we can compel." Stefan replied.

Damon smirked at his brother.

"I'll get Bonnie." Damon said disappearing upstairs.

"I'll get the car ready." Stefan said before leaving the room.

* * *

If Bonnie wasn't tired of feeling so sick and tired she would have point blank refused this idea but right now she was willing to try anything.

"Miss Bennett will you lay down and lift up your shirt for me." The doctor said.

Bonnie did as she was asked and Damon held her hand.

Stefan and Caroline were out in the waiting room, just in case anything went wrong.

Bonnie focused on the screen as the doctor searched for a heartbeat. After what seemed like for eve Bonnie heard it.

"That's amazing." She whispered happy tears forming in her eyes.

"It really is." Damon said.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled as he watched the screen intently.

"I love you." She told him.

He looked down at her and kissed her softly but firmly on the lips.

"I love you too." He told her back.

The doctor cleared her throat.

"You have a very healthy baby cooking in there." The doctor said smiling brightly.

"How far along am I? Bonnie asked remembering the main reason they had come here today.

The doctor smiled and looked down at her file.

"15 weeks." She replied.

Bonnie looked at Damon.

"The very first time." She whispered thinking about the dates.

She got pregnant the very first time they had sex.

Damon smirked at her.

"Don't be cocky." She said just as they left the hospital room.

They found Caroline and Stefan waiting for them both with stupid smiles on their faces.

"So what's your plan to stop me being sick?" Bonnie asked once they were back in the car.

She watched as Stefan winced a little, she wasn't going to like this.

"You going to have to drink blood." He told her.

Bonnie had been expecting this.

"I'll do whatever it takes," she said smiling at Stefan.

Damon picked up her hand in his and brought it to his mouth before gently kissing it.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"Tonight." Stefan said.

Bonnie sighed and nodded.

"Ok." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Stefan felt his brother's eyes on him as he began cooking. Caroline was sitting with Bonnie in the living talking about baby names.

"The blood is likely to make her sicker for a couple of days just while her system gets used to it, but after that the sickness should ease." Stefan said.

His brother nodded, but continued to stare at him.

"I'm fine." Stefan told his brother.

Yeah it he was heartbroken, the women he loved tried to kiss his brother and he had just told her that he never wanted to see her again but he was ok. He knew the pain; he felt now wouldn't last forever.

"Ok." Damon said.

Damon stayed exactly where he was still staring.

"Really, I'm fine." Stefan said.

Damon still said nothing.

"Sure it hurts but it will be fine." Stefan added.

"How long till dinner?" Bonnie asked coming in the kitchen saving Stefan from talking.

She smiled at him sadly almost like she had heard him speaking.

Damon instantly stopped glaring at him to watching Bonnie.

She slowly walked over at sat down at the breakfast counter. She hadn't been sick since this afternoon and she looked at little better than this morning.

"You should be resting." Damon said.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

But she still smiled as Damon put his arms round her. Stefan looked away and begun dishing up food. One thing he liked about having a human living with them again is that he had excuses to cook again.

"Foods up." Stefan said placing a plate in front of Bonnie.

Bonnies face lit up as she smiled.

"I'm staving." She said as she tucked in to her food.

* * *

Damon was getting worried about his brother. There is no way he was fine. Stefan just told the women he loved he never wanted to see her again, there was no way he could be fine.

"He'll be ok." His witch said as she sat down on his bed.

Stefan had suggested getting his witch as comfortable as she could be before he gave her blood.

"I'm not sure." Damon argued.

His witch grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"He will be fine, you why?" she asked smiling at him.

"Why?" Damon responded.

"Because he has you and me and Caroline and we will be here for him for as long as he needs us to be." She replied.

This was one of the reasons he had fallen for her she always knew the right things to say.

"I love you." He told her as he tucked the quilt around her.

"I love you too." She said kissing him lightly before he went to tell Stefan they were ready.

Stefan smiled at them both when he came in.

"Where's Care?" his witch asked.

"She is helping me look through the journals, seeing if we can find anything that might be able to help prepare you for the baby." His brother replied.

Stefan brought a cup to his witch and handed it to her.

"You sure about this?" Damon asked taking a sit next to his witch.

She kissed his cheek.

"Whatever it takes." She repeated like it was becoming her catchphrase.

Damon nodded and took her hand as she slowly began to drink from the cup.

* * *

Caroline sat on Stefan's bed reading through his journals but she was distracted. The one journal he didn't want her to read was staring at her asking to be read and no matter how hard she tried it would not let her forget it was there.

"One little look." She whispered picking up the journal.

_I knocked on the door and waited. _

"_One moment." Her voice called from within. _

_Ever since Anastasia and Maria agreed to help them with our problem they had each be taking turns in looking around for anything that might help them._

_Tonight was my first night with Maria normally I would be with either Anastasia or Klaus never Maria and if I really had a choice I wouldn't be going out with her tonight. Maria scared me, she was stronger than Anastasia and I knew nothing of Maria. It's natural to fear the unknown isn't it?_

_She opened the door and stepped out. I offered her my arm and she reluctantly took it. _

"_Have you learnt anything knew today?" she asked me. _

"_A werewolf by the name of Malcolm Lockward wants to take Klaus of his power and is killing anyone who disagrees with him." I explained. _

_Her eyes pieced my face as she looked over at me. _

"_Then why is he killing witches we care nothing for Klaus and we do not take sides." She replied. _

_I looked at her; under normal circumstances she would have been right but Anastasia was a circumstance that was far from normal. _

"_Anastasia is one of us, something you seemed to keep forgetting." I reminded her. _

_Maria glared at me. _

"_You think this is about Ana?" She asked and I nodded. _

"_I don't suppose Klaus open feelings for her help." She said more as a thought then a comment. _

_I sighed. _

"_Why do you continue to ignore the fact that Ana is one of us?" I argued. _

"_I am not ignoring it, I know what Ana is and so does she and not once has she ever let that effect the way she acts as a witch and I will not allow some manic kill witch just because of Ana's birth." She replied. _

_We walked in silence for a while. _

"_You care for Ana even though she is half of the thing you hate most in this world." I said. _

_She stopped. _

"_I do not care what Ana is. She is my best friend and I love her." She replied. _

_I smiled she really meant every word she said. _

"_Ana is not ok with who she is, so please stop bringing it up." She begged. _

_I looked at her and she looked back her eyes were stunning it was hard to look away. I nodded. _

"_Thank you." She whispered taking my arm again and we continued walking. _

_We walked for about a mile longer when I smelt witches blood. _

"_There's blood." I said threw gritted teeth. _

_Blood was hard to ignore for me but a witch's blood was even harder. _

"_Stay here." She ordered and began to walk away. _

"_I can't let you go on your own." I argued. _

_She shook her head. _

"_I will not risk someone's life just because you can't control your thirst." She said pushing me away. _

_I wanted to argue with her but I knew she was right and I knew she would kill me if I hurt anyone. I stood back as she walked over to where a woman lay bleeding. _

"_She's dead." She whispered. _

_I could hear a tremble in her voice as she spoke to a police officer who someone had called. _

"_Did he give you anything useful?" I asked when she took my arm once again._

_She shook her head and we began to walk to Klaus's home. _

"_I cannot control my thirst." I said as we walked. _

"_Yes you can." She argued. _

_I sighed trying to get her to understand was pointless. _

"_Only a weak person cannot control themselves." She added as we were welcomed into Klaus home. _

_Klaus sat on a chair while Anastasia paced back and forth. Maria went immediately to her side. _

"_We have to find a way to stop this." Anastasia said. _

"_We will." Maria soothed obviously they had found out about another witches death. _

* * *

Bonnie threw up again.

"I thought you said this would help her stop being sick." Damon demanded.

"I told you it would make her worse before she got better." Stefan argued.

Bonnie wanted to scream at them to shut up but she could barely keep her head out of the toilet long enough to look at them let alone speak.

"Both of you shut up." Caroline screamed walking into the bathroom.

She heard Caroline moved past the brother and sit behind her. She took her hair and began rubbing her back.

Bonnie was really grateful to have Caroline in her lie

"Blood will make you better in the long run but it will make you sicker first." Stefan said softly from behind her.

"I know." I whispered.

"You said." I added after throwing up again.

Caroline rubbed her back.

"But it will make her better?" Damon asked.

She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll be ok." I whispered.

She heard Damon and Caroline swap places.

"I hate seeing you like this." Her whispered placing his cool hand on her forehead it really did make her feel better.

"It will be worth it." I told him placing his hand on my stomach.

"I know but right now it doesn't make it any better." He replied.

He gently rubbed my stomach gently before putting his hand back to my neck trying to call me down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Over the next three days Stefan, Caroline and Damon barley left Bonnies side, at first she thought it was nice but now as she started to feel better she just found it blood annoying. They had become like a united team determined not to allow her to lift a finger until they were sure the sickness had stop or at least became less frequent, which it had but her friends and boyfriend were worriers and they had continued to treat her like she was still sick.

Caroline had gone to visit her mum and Damon went out to feed so that left Stefan on babysitting Bonnie duty.

Bonnie smirked. If Damon had his way she would never leave his bed again because here he knew he could keep her safe and not matter how many times she would threaten never to kiss Damon until he let her get up she knew they both knew it wouldn't work not kissing him would hurt her just as much as him.

Caroline was a worrier and sure if Bonnie tried hard enough she was sure eventually she could talk Caroline round in to letting her get out of bed but not before Caroline got out all her fears about what could go wrong and scaring Bonnie in the process.

That left Stefan the untied teams' weak link. Sweet, gullible Stefan.

"How are you feeling today?" Stefan asked handing her a drink.

Bonnie had been drinking blood for three days now, one cup a day but she find looking at it only made her feel worse.

Bonnie smiled at him as she took a sip from the cup not looking, just coffee.

"I feel really good." She replied honestly.

Bonnie looked out the window the sun was shining, the birds were singing and right now there was nothing she wanted more than to be out in the sun.

"I want to get up." She said turning to face Stefan.

Stefan looked panicked and Bonnie tried not to smile, this is why Stefan was the weak link. He had to have the best of both worlds. Part of him needed to be part of the united team determined to keep Bonnie in bed where she was safe and could come to know harm but the other part of him needed to give Bonnie what she wanted as keeping a pregnant women happy was important too.

"I'm not sure." Stefan replied unsure.

Bonnie did her best puppy dog look.

"Please, I promise I won't move I just want to sit outside in the sun for a little while." She begged.

Stefan shook his head.

"Fine but you promise you won't move?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled brightly.

"I promise." She said.

* * *

Caroline was proud of herself she had not only managed to get a day away from the madness at the boarding house and Bonnies pleading eyes to get out of bed, but she had also managed to get Stefan's journal out of the house also without him knowing. There was something about this journal and it wasn't just because Stefan didn't want her to read it, although it had heighted Caroline's need to read it.

Caroline found where she left off and began reading.

"_How did you meet Maria?" I asked Anastasia. _

_We had been out walking for a while in silence I figured Anastasia was still mad at me for my comment. _

"_I saved her." Anastasia replied softly. _

"_Saved her from what?" I asked intrigued._

"_That is something you should ask her." Anastasia said looking away. _

_I sighed in frustration. _

"_She hates vampire yet she would rather die than let anything help to you." I vented. _

"_And I for her." Anastasia replied. _

_They continued walking until they reached Klaus home. _

"_Ana would never agree to allow you to do this." Klaus voice raged. _

_Maria sat in a chair looking bored as Klaus stood above her yelling at her like she was a child. _

"_What wouldn't I agree to?" Anastasia asked taking a sit next to her friend. _

"_This stupid child wishes to speak with the dogs in hopes of coming to an understanding." Klaus shouted. _

_I looked over at Maria in disbelief. _

"_Why would you want to something like that, they want to kill us?" I asked. _

_She looked at me. _

"_Not us Klaus and by extension you." She replied sarcastically. _

"_They want to kill anyone siding with Klaus." I reminded her. _

_She sighed as she stood up. _

"_I am not siding with Klaus, I couldn't care less if he live or died. That's why this plan is perfect." She argued. _

_I could feel the anger coming of Klaus. _

"_It's a good idea but I won't let you risk your life, I'll go." Anastasia said breaking the silence._

"_Hell no." Klaus said automatically. _

_Anastasia glared at him. _

"_Ana, the moment they find out you are part vampire they will kill you on sight, I have a chance to get in and get out alive." Maria said softly. _

"_I don't like this," Anastasia replied. _

"_I don't like this either but I will not allow someone else to die just because they like a vampire." Maria replied. _

_Anastasia sighed. _

"_Fine, but the whole time one of us must be in ear shot at all times." Anastasia said in a tone that no one argued with._

"_Ok." Maria sighed. _

* * *

Stefan knew Bonnie had played him but seeing the genuine delight on his friends face made it worth it.

Stefan took a seat next to Bonnie who sat on the grass looking up at the sun.

"Are you really feeling better or did you just want to go outside?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie smiled at him realising he knew what she had done.

"Both." She replied.

"I do feel a lot better, sure something's still make me feel sick but I'm pregnant women not just a pregnant witch that's carrying a half vampire child, some sickness is to be expected." Bonne added.

Stefan sighed; they had all being over doing it on the protectiveness that they forgot the basics.

"Sorry," he said softly.

She laughed softly before gently shoving him.

"You just do it because you care." She said.

Stefan smiled.

"And I'm asking because I care…" she started.

Stefan looked at her knowing where she was going with this.

"Are you ok?" she continued.

With Damon he could lie and distracted him. Caroline was far too heartbroken herself to pry into his own heartbreak, but Bonnie she was different. She would want to make sure he was ok and nothing but him making her belief him would make her change the subject.

"Not really." He told her honestly.

"She would get excited every time Damon would ring, and then she would come over all depressed just because he didn't want to speak to her." Stefan added.

Bonnie just sat and listened.

"How could she do that? Not just to me and but to you." Stefan vented.

"Damon loves you the world can see it, all expect her apparently."

Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." Stefan said.

* * *

Damon had heard his brothers and the witch's conversation.

He had intend to come out her and yell at his brother for letting Bonne out of bed but watching her smile in the sun made it hard to and even hard when he heard what they were talking about.

"It will be ok." His witch told his brother.

Stefan smiled sadly.

"I know," he replied before they settled into a comfortable silence.

Damon walked out and sat down next to his witch as she and his brother watched him.

"What?" he demanded they both continued to stare at him.

"I thought you would shout at Stefan for allowing me to leave the house." His witch said.

"Me too." Stefan added.

Damon glared at them both.

"I was just worried about you." He argued.

His brother smiled at them before leaving them to their conversation.

"I know, but this is all part of being pregnant." His witch replied.

Damon sighed.

"This is going to be a long six months." Damon said.

His witch sat in front of him and he put his arms around her she leaned back and placed his arms round her stomach.

"Maybe we should read pregnancy books." She laughed.

Damon shook his head.

"Not funny Bonnie." He said.

"What is something goes wrong? What if something happens to the baby? What if something happens to you?" He asked feeling himself get tenses.

His witch paced her arms on his arms and rubbed them gently.

"Stefan is doing research and we can do our own." She said trying to sooth him.

"Will find a way to be prepared, but whatever happens will deal with it together right?" she asked a little wariness in her voice.

Damon moved her hair away from his neck and gently placed a soft kisses to her neck. His witch shivered and he smiled.

"Together whatever happens." He whispered kissing her again.

She relaxed into him and Damon pulled her closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 20 weeks

Caroline sat nursing her coffee it was almost 7 am and she still had couple of hours at least before the others got up. Stefan's journal was becoming a scary weakness for Caroline, the need to read it become more important. So much so she was finding herself waking up early to get a couple of hours of reading in. Part of Caroline new she was doing this so she wouldn't have to face the mess her life had become. But the other part was generally interested in what happened between Maria and Stefan.

Over the last couple of weeks Caroline had read about Maria setting a trust with the werewolves that were attacking anyone who went up against Klaus. Malcolm the alpha of the werewolves had become quite fond of Maria and it was starting to really worry him.

"_What happened?" I asked._

_Maria had walked into Klaus home and I could immediately smell blood. _

"_Its nothing." She replied. _

"_Where's Ana?" she added. _

_I looked up, Maria stood swaying from side to side her lip was cut and she had bruises forming around her eye and her left cheek. _

_I got up and walked over to her, her eyes widened in what looked like fear and I stopped._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. _

_She nodded still unsure as tears began to fall from her eyes._

_I continued to walk over to her; I gently put my hand to her cheek and moved her face from left to right examining the extent on her injuries. _

"_Drink some of my blood it will help." I suggested but she shook her head. _

_I sighed._

"_Stop being stubborn." I shouted hating to watch the normally so strong witch look weak. _

_She jumped at the loudness in my voice and stepped back afraid and I cursed myself. I had never seen Maria that afraid before and I didn't like it._

"_Where's Ana? She whispered again. _

"_I need Ana." She added. _

_I called over one of Klaus staff and sent them to find Ana immediately. _

"_Please Maria let me help you." I begged. _

_She shook her head. _

"_I can't." She whispered tears falling faster. _

_When I couldn't watch her cry anymore I pulled her into a hug._

"_What happened?" Klaus voice demanded as he entered the room. _

_I felt Maria jump as she stepped back. I glared at Klaus as he looked at her injuries. _

"_Where's Ana?" I asked Klaus. _

_Without taking his eyes from Maria, Klaus shrugged his shoulders. _

"_What happened?" Klaus repeated standing in front of Maria. _

"_You honestly expected her to answer you while you're crowding her like a wild animal." Ana's voice called over from the door. _

_Klaus and I stepped back as Ana brought Maria in to her arms. Maria staggered against her now sobbing. _

"_It's ok, it's ok." Ana repeated over and over again gently stroking Maria's head. _

_I knew Klaus just wanted answers but whatever happened to Maria scared her and it was her right to cry. _

"_I'm sorry." Maria whispered to Ana after a while._

_Ana looked at Maria and smiled sadly. _

"_You never have to apologise for something like this." Ana told her. _

_Maria stepped out of Ana's arms and looked up. _

"_What is happened?" Klaus asked looking over at Maria. _

_Ana glared and Klaus. _

"_They found out I am associated with you." Maria replied._

"_How?" Klaus demanded. _

_Maria looked at Ana quickly before looking down and shrugging her shoulders. _

_They had obviously seen her with Ana who is around Klaus at lot of the time, it didn't take a lot for them to connect Maria with Klaus, but Maria would never tell Ana that. _

"_What did they do to you?" I asked clearing my throat. _

_Maria froze before looking over at me. Her eyes were swollen from tears but they looked pain and troubled. _

"_It doesn't matter," she replied._

"_What does matter is that we have to stop him." She added before looking away. _

_I wanted to argue with her and tell her it did matter but I knew it would be pointless._

* * *

When Bonnie woke up Damon was still asleep, she looked at the clock it read 7 am.

Bonnie groaned and turned to back to sleep with little success. Bonnie was tired but sleep at the moment was hard she just felt uncomfortable or at least the bump did. She was finding it hard to tell the difference. She got out of bed and headed down stairs and in to the kitchen.

Bonnie silently opened the door and jumped when she found Caroline up fully dressed reading a book. Bonnie had to be a horrible friend not to notice that something was wrong with Caroline but every time Bonnie had tried to bring up the subject Caroline would change the subject quickly. But looking at Bonnie reading a book she was determined not to allow Caroline to brush the subject of once again.

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline jumped at the sound of Bonnies voice and quickly closed the book looking guilty. Bonnie made a mental note to ask about that book later.

"What are you doing up so early?" Caroline asked looking at Bonnie worriedly.

Caroline got up to go over and fuss her friend but Bonnie held out her hand to stop her and Caroline froze.

"Me and bump are fine. But you, something's going on with you and you need to tell me what it is?" Bonnie said gently running a hand over her small bump.

Caroline smiled at the movement before sighing, realising that there was no getting out of it this time.

"Tyler said we couldn't be together." Caroline told her.

Bonnie sighed and walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Care." She whispered gently rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Tyler said he couldn't do that Matt. I know Matt would be ok about us but obviously Tyler doesn't think I am worth fighting for." Caroline confessed all her thoughts coming out.

Bonnie continued to rub her arm as she cried.

"You are defiantly worth fighting for." Bonnie told her.

Caroline smiled sadly at her before hugging Bonnie again.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered.

Bonnie smiled at her.

"Always." Bonnie replied.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Caroline asked.

"Me and bump are uncomfortable." Bonnie explained.

Caroline nodded her head.

"You want something to eat?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.

"So what's with the book?" Bonnie asked when Caroline got up to get up food.

Caroline froze and looked at Bonnie.

"Stefan and I have been looking back through some of his old journals to see if we can find anything to help prepare for the baby." Caroline said.

* * *

Stefan came down stairs about eight to see Bonnie and Caroline eating cereal.

"That is not breakfast." He told them in disgust.

Bonnie laughed as Caroline glared at him.

"Caroline cooked." Bonnie said laughing.

Caroline turned her glare on to Bonnie.

"That's the last time I offer to make you food." She said pouting.

Stefan laughed as Bonnie tried to apologise.

"What are you doing up so early? He asked them both.

"I couldn't sleep." Caroline replied looking away from them.

Bonnie watched her carefully.

"Me and bump were uncomfortable." Bonnie said.

Stefan looked at her.

"There are ways to make you more comfortable." Stefan said more to himself than to Bonnie.

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked.

"You can use a pillow to help support the growing bump." Stefan explained and Bonnie nodded.

"I'll try that." She said.

* * *

Damon woke to his witch side of the bed empty and his first thought was to panic, but when he heard her laughter downstairs his panic eased.

He walked downstairs to his witch sitting at the breakfast table with Barbie and his brother.

"Do any of you ever sleep?" Damon asked as he took a seat next to his witch.

She looked tired and worn out.

"You ok?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Just tired." she said smiling up at him.

She closed her eyes as he put a simple kiss to her mouth.

His brother handed him and his witch a cup with which he knew was blood. His witch had taken to not looking at anything Stefan gave her to drink but would simple drink it anyway. He knew drinking blood was hard for his witch but she was doing this for their child and he couldn't be more grateful.

"So you found anything useful in those journals of yours yet?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I spent with a witch called Olivia?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded.

"Wasn't that the granddaughter of the witch…." Damon started.

"Yes anyway." Stefan said interrupting.

Damon smirked for some reason Stefan did not want his witch or Barbie to know about his time in love with a witch.

"Olivia had a child with a vampire, I wasn't around when she gave birth but I was around when the child was 6." Stefan said.

Damon shook his head how was that going to help.

"Max, Olivia's son had all his powers and he had the speed and the strength of vampire but he aged." Stephan explained.

"Did Max need blood?" His witch asked.

"Yes, but not as much as we would drink. Max drunk maybe one cup a day but if he ever got injured he needed more." Stefan told.

"Just like you guys do." His witch commented.

Stefan nodded.

"Did you find anything else out?" Damon asked.

"Being half vampire made Max's witch powers stronger." Stefan explained.

Damon watched as his little witch moved from side to side uncomfortably.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

Damon gently put his hand on her stomach. She now had a little round bump. The sight of it made the situation more real to Damon. His listened to his child's heartbeat as he gently rubbed the little bump.

"I wish we could be more prepared." She said.

"Me and Caroline will keep looking." Stefan suggested.

"I could always do a spell." His witch suggested.

Damon looked up at her and shook his head.

"We don't know how using magic would affect you or the baby." Damon reminded her.

His witch smiled at him.

"Emily used magic, when she was pregnant and both she and Anastasia were fine." His witch argued.

"Please Bonnie just give it a couple more weeks then if Stefan and Barbie haven't found anything more useful than do the spell." Damon pleaded.

"Damon…" His witch started but Damon stopped her with a kiss.

"Please." He said.

His witch nodded.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 22 Weeks

"I don't like this." His little witch said as she entered the kitchen.

He smiled at the sight of her; her stomach seemed to look bigger every time he looked at her , there was no denying it she was defiantly pregnant. Her breasts had got bigger too. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with her breasts in the first place; in fact Damon loved her breasts.

"Don't like what?" he asked her.

His witch put her finger to her mouth as she opened the fridge door and looked in.

"I'm hungry again." She replied closing the fridge door in frustration.

Damon sighed, this was the downside to his witch being pregnant one sighting of a signal stretch mark that even he couldn't see, had his witch paranoid she was getting fat. Yes her stomach had swollen but that was to be expected and yes her breasts had got bigger but neither one of them were complaining about that, but everywhere else she was still tiny.

Damon got up and put his arms round her putting his hands on her stomach.

"Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." He whispered in her ear.

He watched her shiver in pleasure and Damon smiled to himself.

His witch turned in his arms and put her arms round his neck as she bit her lip.

"I'm not so sure now." She replied a wicked grin on her face.

Damon laughed.

"You can have anything you want." He told her.

She moved her face closer to his.

"Anything?" she asked.

Damon smirked knowing exactly where this was leading.

He brought his face closer to her their noses now almost touching.

"Anything." He repeated closing he distance between them and crushing his lips to hers.

She moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth. Exploring his witch's mouth had become one of his favourite things to do. His witch pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Looks like this little one would prefer food." She added patting the bump affectionately.

Damon sighed and glared at the bump fondly before laughing with her.

"Later though?" she asked looking back at him.

Damon kissed her lips again before nodding.

"Definitely." He told her.

She sighed opening the fridge again.

"Nothing's changed since the last time you checked." Damon told her.

His witch glared at him.

"I know." She sighed frustrated.

His witch continued to walk around the kitchen opened cupboards and Damon watched her.

"What's she doing?" his brothers voice said from behind him.

"Looking for food." Damon replied not taking his eyes of his witch.

"Damon, help her." Stefan said laughing.

"I said I would get her anything she wanted but she just ignored me." Damon said loud enough for her to hear.

His witch turned and glared at him before quickly coving it up with a dazzling smile. Damon shook his head knowing that look.

"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"Chinese." She replied.

"I'll get you Chinese then." He said kissing her on the head before leaving the house.

Damon got to his car before Stefan followed him waving a list at him and jumping in the passenger's seat.

Damon sighed, this was going to take a while.

* * *

Caroline grabbed Stefan's journal the moment she heard him get in the car and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie had found out what she was reading and had become almost as addicted to reading it as she was.

"I sent Stefan to go with Damon with a shopping list with stuff for a spell." Bonnie explained.

"How long do you think we have got?" Caroline asked.

"About an hour." Bonnie replied pulling up the seat next to her.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked.

"Maria is now being hunted by the werewolves and to please Ana, Klaus and Stefan are taking it in turns guarding Maria personally." Caroline replied before opening the journal egger to continue.

"_Why did you agree to this? You hate me." Maria questioned. _

_I sighed and put my book down. Maria sat on the window seat looking out. Her injuries were now almost gone but the damaged had been done and Maria was now just a shell of herself. _

"_I never said I hated you." I replied. _

_Maria looked over at me with doubt in her eyes. _

_I sighed standing up and walking slowly over to her. Quick movements made her nervous. _

"_I believe that was you." I added. _

_Maria closed her eyes for a moment. _

"_Your right," She said opening her eyes. _

"_It was me." She added before looking back out the window. _

"_Malcolm wanted me to become his mate." She told me after I sat back down. _

_I looked up at her, this is the first time she had ever told me what happened to her. I sat still and waited patiently for her to continue. _

"_He said together we could create a better world." She continued. _

"_I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted but that would have meant destroying Ana something I could never do." She added. _

_She looked over at me and I looked back with a soft expression, I wanted her to know I was listening. _

"_Vampires are cruel they feed from you then they don't touch you again until you are completely healthy knowing the best blood is from a healthy witch not one that's barely surviving." She said not taking her eyes from his. _

_I closed my eyes knowing she was talking from experience and it was probably the reason she hated vampires so much. _

"_But werewolves are somehow crueller." She told me finally breaking eye contract as a sob escaped her mouth. _

_I stood up to approach her but she put her hand out to stop me not looking away from the window. _

"_The make you feel safe. Make you feel wanted and loved. Then, when they don't get what they want the take things from you that you can never get back." She said practically screaming the last part. _

_She stood up from the window and looked at me tears fell from her tired and angry eyes. _

"_I was a virgin you know before him." She said beginning to pace back and forth. _

_I wanted to reach out to her and take her pain away watching Maria cry was something I was beginning to find painful. _

"_I'm so sorry that happened to you." I told her know there was nothing I could say or do to really help her. _

_Maria stopped pacing and looked at me surprised lingered in her eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry." I said slowly approaching her. _

"_I'm am so sorry Maria." I repeated over and over again until I reached her. _

_She looked at me before she fell into my arms sobbing. I held her until she stopped crying. She stepped back and looked at me. _

"_Thank you." She whispered. _

_Maria stood on her tip toes before placing a simple kiss to my cheek and walking away. If I still had a heart I'm sure it would have been ripped out. Maria was a witch who had gotten under my skin in such a way I never thought I would see again not since Katharine. _

"_I don't hate you." She called over her shoulder before disappearing out the room. _

* * *

Stefan froze the moment he left the store, Elena stood just outside looking right at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Damon asked coming up from behind him.

Stefan pointed at Elena and Damon nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Damon asked.

Being with Bonnie had somehow brought his brother back the one who care what happened to him and how he felt.

"Therese nothing left to say." Stefan replied.

Damon nodded.

Elena hadn't moved she was waiting for him to come to her and Stefan wasn't going to be that person anymore he deserved more than that.

"Let's go." Damon said nodding to his car.

Stefan looked at Elena one more time before following his brother to the car.

"You ok?" Damon asked once they were on the way home.

"Surprisingly, yes." Stefan replied.

Stefan looked over at Damon who looked at him as if deciding if he was tell the truth or not, seeming satisfied Damon nodded and the drove the rest of the way in silence.

Stefan followed Damon to the kitchen who stopped short when he noticed both Caroline and Bonnie were crying.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked over to Bonnie's side in seconds.

"We just watched a sad film that all." Bonnie replied smiling sadly at his brother.

"You had me worried something had happened." Damon said hugging Bonnie.

"Sorry," she said into his chest.

Stefan laughed at Caroline who blew her nose loudly as she continued to cry.

"People are so cruel." She said.

"Its ok Care." Bonnie said before turning from hugging Damon to hugging her friend.

Damon shook his head before pulling things out from the shopping bags.

"What are all the herbs for?" Damon asked.

Stefan sighed he had been waiting for this argument since Bonnie reluctantly agreed not to do the spell at least not for a couple more weeks.

"I need them for the spell." Bonnie replied standing up.

She seemed to be getting ready for a battle. Damon opened his mouth to argue but Bonnie shook her head and held out her hand to stop him.

"I said a couple of weeks it's been a couple of weeks and we still don't know anything." Bonnie argued.

"What if something happens?" Damon asked his voice rose as he spoke.

"It won't." Bonnie replied adamant.

"What if it does though? Damon questioned.

"You will be there to catch me." Bonnie argued.

Damon sighed defeated; he opened his mouth to argue again before Bonnie interrupted.

"I'm doing the spell Damon." She told him no room for arguing.

* * *

Bonnie felt bad for being so cold to Damon but she knew it was needed there was only so long she could go without knowing what will happen as she gives birth.

She walked from the kitchen to the living room with everything she needed for the spell. The others were following closely behind. She set up a circle of candles in the middle of the room and sat down just in front of it.

"Lux." Bonnie said and smiled as the candles lit.

"familiaris vultus in future," Bonnie spoke quickly even as she had the last word she knew she had said something wrong.

But it was too late the spell begun taking effect and the room lit up with white light and Bonnie felt the energy drain from her body, she stood up to prepare herself as the white light cleared and Bonnie looked towards the circle. In the circle stood a girl and boy in a tight embrace, seeming to notice the change in their surroundings they stepped away from each other. The boy who was more of a young man who had to be around 21 he was tall with strong broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He had dark hair and dark intimidating eyes. The girl was a little younger but not by much, she was short and petite with long jet black hair and familiar bright blue eyes.

Bonnie swayed tiredness finally hitting her.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot mum?" Bonnie was sure the girl said as her world began to turn black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Stefan studied the young man and women as they waited for Bonnie to wake up.

"You called her mum." Damon said staring at the young women.

The man elbowed her.

"Idiot." He said his voice deep and calm.

The young women glared at him in a way that reminded Stefan of Damon.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

The women smiled at Stefan and it lit up her beautiful face. There was no denying that smile she was their child.

"You're their daughter." Stefan said answering for himself.

"Not for a couple of months I'm not." She replied.

Damon approached the girl, but the man stood in front of her in a protective way. His niece put her hand on his arm and walked round him looking him in the eyes.

"Jay trust me, it's fine, he won't hurt me." She whispered as if she was soothing him.

The man looked unsure but nodded.

Damon looked at her carefully.

"How is this even possible?" Damon asked watching her.

His niece looked down at Bonnie's spell book and shook her head.

"This was when she was meant to summon Emily from the past but she messed up the spell and summoned me from the future." His niece replied.

"Angel how do we get back?" Jay asked.

"Your names Angel?" Caroline asked.

Angel laughed.

"No aunty Care. Angel is just what Jay calls me." Angel replied.

"So what do we call you then?" Damon asked looking from his daughter towards Jay as if trying to work out what was going on between them.

"I can't tell you." Angel said.

Damon looked at her confused.

"Neither of us were meant to be in this time. Anything we do or say could change the future." Angel explained.

"So what do we call you?" Stefan asked.

"For now Angel." She replied softly.

"Dam it Angel how do we get home?" Jay asked annoyance in his voice.

She looked at him with a soft expression.

"Sorry Jay." She said placing her hand on his arm.

Jay looked down at her hand.

"Just tell me how we get back to our time." Jay demanded softly.

Angel sighed.

"I don't think we can yet." Angel said.

"I can't do this spell alone and I don't think it's a good idea for mum to do another spell this strong at least not till she's had me." Angel explained.

Jay ran a hand over his face.

"This isn't good. If we don't get back soon he could be dead." Jay said pain shown on his face.

Angel placed her other hand on his face and looked at him as if they were the only too in the world.

"I could try the spell on my own but it could whip me out for days." Angel suggested.

Jay shook his head.

"I know what that means and I won't let you risk your life." Jay told her leaving no room for arguing.

Stefan wanted to look away, the way Jay and his niece looked at each other showed there was clearly something between the two of them.

"We have to get back." Angel replied desperation in her voice.

Jay put his hands either side of Angels face.

"We will find another way." He said looking down at her.

Damon cleared his throat the pair jumped away from each other remembering the were in a room filled with people.

"Angel help your aunt with your mum and makes sure she and bump you are ok." Jay said.

Angel nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I have to ask you dad and uncle something." He replied.

Angel seemed reluctant to leave them, but nodded and did as Jay asked.

* * *

Caroline carried Bonnie upstairs with Angel following closely behind. Caroline placed Bonnie on the bed.

"Will she be ok?" Caroline asked.

Angel looked Bonnie over.

"Yeah, summoning me and Jay from the future is a lot harder than bringing someone from the from the past. It just took a lot out of her, a couple of hours rest and she will be fine." Angel said.

Caroline nodded and studied the girl as she took a seat next to her mother. There was no denying she was their daughter she had Damon's eyes and the same dark hair and she had her mother colouring and same dazzling smile.

"Are you still reading Uncle Stefan's journal?" Angel asked.

Caroline looked at her surprised.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked.

Angel smiled.

"It's one of your favourite stories to tell how you went to such lengths just to read the journal." Angel replied.

Caroline smiled knowing she probably did this.

"Is it really that good?" Angel asked.

Caroline nodded.

"You should read it." Caroline suggested.

"I would love to but Uncle Stefan hide it after he found out you read it." Angel explained.

Caroline pouted.

"He finds out?" Caroline asked.

Angel laughed.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"When you finish you end up asking him a lot of questions and he realises you read the journal." Angel told her.

Caroline nodded understand.

"Do you want to have a look at the journal with me now?" Caroline asked Angel who smiled mischievously.

"Well someone should really stay with mum to make sure she's ok." Angel said.

Caroline nodded getting out the journal from her bag.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Caroline replied opening the journal.

_It's been three months and Maria is finally smiling again as she argues with Klaus over the importance of chocolate. _

_Their relationship has changed ever since Ana and Klaus managed to take down Malcolm and the werewolves._

"_Thank you." Ana said taking a seat next to me._

_I smiled at Ana. _

"_What for?" I asked. _

_Ana looked over at Maria and I followed her gaze. _

"_We both know this smile is down to you." Ana replied. _

_I shook my head. Sure they had been spending a lot of time together._

"_I haven't done anything." I argued. _

"_You listened and that was exactly what she needed." Ana explained. _

_I felt myself lost for words, could something really that simple mean so much?_

"_I wish I could do more." I whispered. _

_I felt Ana look at me before standing up and walking over to Maria and Klaus. _

_Later that night I sat with Klaus drinking wine as he fed from a woman, I looked away finding myself disgusted. _

"_You have changed." Klaus commented after sending the woman away. _

_I looked over at him. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_It seems you have feelings again." Klaus said. _

_I knew he was right somewhere along the line I had gone from not caring to doing nothing but care especially for a particular witch. _

"_It will not end well." Klaus warned. _

_I looked at him confused. _

"_What will not end well?" I asked. _

_Klaus glared like I should already know the answer to that._

"_Your feelings for Maria can never come of anything." Klaus said. _

_I started at Klaus, were my feelings for Maria really that obvious?_

"_I know." I replied, _

_I did no, in the world in which they lived vampire and witches were at war with each other and neither would survive long without the backing of their families. _

"_But your still go there if she offers it to you want you." Klaus said as a matter of fact. _

_I sighed nodding, he were right. I would._

* * *

Damon looked over at Jay. He knew the look the boy had as Jay watched Angel disappear upstairs and he didn't like it.

Jay looked over at him and Stefan.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Stefan asked.

Damon wanted to smack his brother for being so nice to the guy who was clearing undressing his daughter with his eyes every time he looked at her and Damon didn't like it at all.

"Back when you had your humanity turned off you and Klaus went to war with a group of werewolves." Jay said to his brother.

Stefan nodded. Damon remember that that been the same time Stefan had fallen in love with a witch.

"Well in our time there back and they want Angel." Jay said.

Damon looked at the man.

"Why do they want Angel?" Damon demanded.

Jay looked at him like he was missing something important.

"Bonnie is powerful right?" Jay said looking for confirmation.

Damon nodded.

"Angel is her daughter and the vampire in her makes her power stronger. The kind of power Angel has doesn't come around every day, she has power to do spell without flinching," Jay explained.

Damon nodded finally understanding.

"That makes her number one on the supernatural most wanted list." Damon said coldly.

Jay nodded.

"So what do you need?" Stefan asked.

"How did you take Malcolm out?" Jay asked.

Stefan looked at him confused.

"I don't know I wasn't there, Ana went with Klaus while I protected Maria. He was just a werewolf." Stefan said looking confused.

"Dam it." Jay muttered cursing.

"I don't understand if he is just a werewolf Angel should be able to take him out easy." Damon said.

Jay shook his head.

"But there not just werewolves and neither were the ones you thought back with Klaus." Jay replied.

"What at they then?" Stefan asked generally intrigued.

"I wish I knew that way I could kill them and Angel would do what she's thinking of doing." Jay replied siting down heavily.

Damon looked over at Jay. Damon really wanted to hate him but Jay clearly cared about Angel and that meant something to Damon.

"How did you end up being summoned with Angel?" Stefan asked.

Jay looked at him surprised.

"I am her guard or at least one of them." Jay said.

Damon looked at him.

"She's stubborn, wouldn't allow you to be by her side at all times, Tyler introduced you to my father some sort of deal is done and I am forever her guard." Jay explained but he didn't look like he minded at all.

"I had her connect my body to her so where she goes I go." Jay added.

* * *

Bonnie woke up and looked at the girls face who called her mum.

"Hey," she said softly.

Bonnie sat up with the girls help.

"You called me mum." Bonnie said shocking returning to her.

"Yeah about that…" The girl said then started to explain everything Bonnie had miss while she had been asleep.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told Angel.

Angel smiled softly.

"It's ok. Jay and I will find a way to fix it we always do." Angel replied as they began walking downstairs.

Bonnie smiled at the man's name he clearly meant a lot to her daughter.

"So you and Jay are what exactly?" Bonnie asked.

Her daughter blushed and looked away.

"He's my guard, my friend." Angel said.

"Lover?" Caroline asked laughing.

Bonnie joined her when her daughter visibly looked embarrassed.

When they entered the living room Bonnie's eyes followed her daughter as she went over to Jay who smiled down at her before going to stand partly in front of her like he was protecting her almost like it was a habit.

"You ok?" Damon asked putting his arms round Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded against him as she relaxed into him. Damon kissed her forehead.

"So what's the plan on getting you too back you your time?" Bonnie asked turning to face her daughter.

"I don't know. I maybe able do the spell alone or at least try but Jay won't let me." Angel said.

Jay shook his head.

"I won't let you risk your life." Jay said as if he had said it before.

Angel ignored him and looked back over at Bonnie.

"And you can't help me at least not yet." Angel said pointing to Bonnie stomach.

Bonnie looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed it.

The room fell into silence.

"In the meantime I think I have an idea of how we might find answers to our werewolf problem and save him." Jay told Angel.

"How?" Angel asked looking excited.

Who was him? Bonnie wondered.

Jay looked over at Stefan.

"Would Klaus have kept records of everyone he went up against?" Jay asked.

Stefan thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Klaus like power and knowledge if there is more to them like you say there was Klaus defiantly would have wrote them down." Stefan informed.

"All we need to do is find those records." Jay thought out loud.

"That might be a problem." Damon said.

Jay looked at him.

"If these records exist they will be in a Klaus house, which is currently full of hybrids and a very vengeful sister." Damon said.

Jay smirked arrogantly.

"Sounds fun." Jay replied.

"I'm going with you." Angel said.

"Hell no," Jay argued.

Angel opened her mouth to protest but Jay shook his head.

"I'm not risking you." Jay said.

"and I am not letting you go alone." Angel argued.

Jay and Angel glared at each other in a battle that neither of them would really be happy of the outcome.

"I'll go with you." Damon said to Jay.

Angel looked at her father surprised.

"Why would you do that?" she asked him.

Damon shrugged.

"Your will stay here with Bonnie if I go right?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

* * *

**Note: Just want to say thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming i love reading them and keep including your thoughts and ideas they help me keep writing. Anyway i hope to update again really soon so i hope you keep reading and sending your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: hey everyone I am really sorry this took so long, things have been so busy. I promise to try to never make you wait longer than two days for the next updates again. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will update really soon. Please keep your reviews coming in I love reading them.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Bonnie sat on the bed as Damon got dressed. This was still a lot to take in.

"We are going to have a baby." Bonnie said out loud.

Damon looked over at her.

"With known that for a while." Damon said looking at her concerned at her.

Bonnie shook her head smiling.

"I know but somehow this just seems real." She replied.

Damon smiled at her.

"How are you so calm about all this?" Bonnie asked him,

Damon sighed and sat down hard next to her.

"Trust me Bonnie I'm not calm about this." Damon said lacing his fingers though hers.

Damon used his other hand and gently placed it over the bump.

"Somehow you're going turn into that young woman out there. I'm definitely not ready for that." Damon added talking to the bump.

Bonnie felt the bump move a little at the sound of Damon's voice and she smiled. Damon slowly bent his head and kissed her stomach. Bonnie laughed; his lips making her feel ticklish.

"Why are you going with Jay then?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you think she's our daughter?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie thought about Angels eyes, and how much like Damon's they were. She thought about her hair and it clicked. Part of her knew that Angel was their daughter.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

"It's like part of me knows she mine. I may not have watched her grow up yet but she is mine and I want to protect her." Damon explained.

Bonnie smiled understanding exactly how he felt.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Bonnie whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

Damon put his arm round her shoulder before kissing the top of her head.

"Always." He replied.

* * *

Stefan waited by the front door for Jay and Damon to say their goodbyes.

"You don't have to go you know?" Caroline said coming back from the kitchen.

"If they get caught I may be able to get us out of this with Rebekah." Stefan replied.

Caroline nodded understanding but she didn't look happy. For some reason her worrying about him mad him smile.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Caroline asked with pleading eyes looking like she was ready to cry any minute.

Stefan not being able to take that look put his arms round her.

"I'll be fine." Stefan soothed.

It felt weird having Caroline in his arms yet somehow completely right. Stefan brushed the thought away as he saw Damon coming down the stairs Bonnie following closely behind looking at him suspiciously and stepped away from Caroline.

"You don't have to come." Damon told him.

Stefan smiled noticing his brother's worried look.

"I'm coming." Stefan replied and Damon sighed in frustration.

The living room door swung open and Angel came racing out.

"Angel." Jay shouted after her.

Angel ignored him and ran upstairs. Jay stepped into the hall and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Damon asked Jay.

Stefan wanted to laugh at the way Damon was looking at Jay his protective side for his daughter already showing, but he knew it wasn't really the right time.

"Let's just go." Jay replied and before Damon could open his mouth to reply Jay left the house.

Stefan followed as Damon went out after him.

"Be careful." Bonnie shouted after them.

"What was that about?" Damon demanded as they got in the car.

Jay looked out the window.

"She still wants to do the dam spell by herself." Jay muttered.

Damon seeming satisfied with Jays answer went back to focusing on the road.

"What's so important back home she is willing to risk her life for?" Stefan asked.

"My brother." Jay replied as if it was painful.

Stefan and Damon both looked at Jay.

"I can't tell you everything." Jay said realising they were both waiting for him to continue.

"He's ten and half warlock, Angel has been teaching him spells and they took." Jay explained.

"I mean how am I meant to choose?" Jay asked without waiting for an answer he continued,

"Could you choose?" Jay said looking over at Damon.

"Between saving your brother's life or saving Bonnie?" Jay added.

Damon shook his head.

"If I don't find something to help me save them both I have to choose who lives and who dies." Jay said.

"Angel won't just let herself get killed." Damon argued.

"To save someone she cares about she will." Jay replied.

* * *

"You ok?" Caroline asked sitting down next to Angel.

Angel nodded but refused to meet Caroline's eyes.

"Where's mum?" Angel asked.

"Laying down bump you makes her tired a lot." Caroline explained smiling.

Angel smiled sadly back.

"I'm going to go check on her." Angel said getting up.

"Ok. I'll be here if you need anything." Caroline told her and Angel nodded before living the room.

Finding herself with nothing to do Caroline opened Stefan's journal and begun to read.

"_Come back." I shouted laughing as I chased after Maria. _

_Maria ran faster with my book, I knew I could catch her easily but she refused to allow me to use my speed as a vampire. _

"_No," she shouted laughing as she ran further. _

_I chased her round the house trying to get my book back of her. _

_It had become a habit over the last five months to spend time together sometimes doing nothing but reading in the same room. _

_I caught up to Maria putting my arms either side of her head trapping her between my body and the wall. _

"_Give up." I said smiling at her. _

"_Never," she replied gasping for breath. _

_I laughed at her and she playfully glared back at me. I placed my finger on her frown line as she thought about her next move. _

"_Stop frowning it with give you wrinkles." I told her. _

_She smacked my hand away playfully. _

"_Well it's a good job you can't age then." She replied laughing._

_I glared at her before her laughter became contagious and I laughed along with. I stopped laughing when she did and realised how near she had become. I slowly lowered my head to hers but stopped when I heard her heartbeat speed up; too afraid I was scaring her to continue. I took a step back but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked down at her confused. Slowly she put her hand on the top of my shirt pulled it down on it bringing my head closer to hers. She took a shaky breath before kissing me. _

_Her lips were soft and smooth against mine and it felt like every movement was perfect against my mouth. I had to control myself when I heard her moan, knowing one wrong movement could set her back and make her scared of my every movement again and that was the last thing I wanted. _

_She broke from the kiss and rested her forehead on mine. _

"_Why are you being so careful?" She asked. _

"_I don't want to hurt you." I told her honestly. _

_I felt her breath on my face as she sighed. _

"_I'm tired of being afraid." She said aloud more to herself than to me. _

_I looked at her as she took my hand and led me towards the stairs. _

"_We don't have to do this." I told her knowing what was coming next. _

_Maria stopped and looked at me. _

"_Do you not want too?" She asked and I thought my heart might break at the sound of her voice. _

"_I want you." I reassured her. _

"_I just don't want to hurt you, or make you afraid again." I explained. _

_She came forward and kissed me on the mouth with all her passion. _

"_I want this." She said. _

_I could hear she was afraid but I also know that she wanted this just as much as I did. I nodded and we made our way to her room. _

"She's gone." Bonnie panicked voice said breaking Caroline's concentration on the journal.

Caroline put the journal down.

"What?" she asked.

Bonnie handed Caroline a note. Caroline looked down at the note.

_Mum, Aunty Care; Gone after them. Your Damon doesn't know Jay like my dad does and I know what Jay's like I have to be there for him. Stay here. Please mum if anything happens to you I will no longer exist. A xx_

* * *

Damon followed Jay as the slowly approached the house. They parked the car a while ago and walked the rest of the way so no one could find out they were coming.

"It was the smile wasn't it?" Jay asked.

Damon looked over to him confused.

"That made you believe Angel was your daughter." Jay explained.

Damon nodded. When Angel had smiled he knew she was their daughter. It was just like his witches.

"Here we are?" Stefan said bring them to a stop.

They hide behind some bushes close to the house.

"Wait here I'll find the best way in." Jay said before disappearing.

"What is he?" Stefan asked.

It had been bothering Damon too.

"I'm pretty sure he's a werewolf, but I think there's something else too." Stefan said.

Damon nodded in agreement, since Jay said the mutt had introduced him to Jay's parents he was pretty sure Jay had something to do with werewolves he just wasn't sure what.

"There's no one guarding the back window to the left I think we can get through there." Jay said as he came back.

Damon nodded and followed as Jay led the way.

"Where would the records be if they exist?" Jay asked as the made their way one by one through the window.

"Klaus office, in the basement." Stefan said.

Damon didn't like the sound of that but continued to follow as Stefan led the way.

Klaus office was huge but it had to be with the amount of books he had in it.

"This will take too long." Damon said his tone weary knowing what not finding this research meant.

"Maybe not." Jay replied looking over one particular self.

Damon looked over at him confused. Stefan approached Jay to see what he was looking at.

"There in date order." Stefan said.

Damon smirked and headed over to look through the selves and begun helping them look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Damon sat looking though the pile of books.

"Anything?" Stefan asked.

They had been here for nearly half hour and still nothing.

"Maybe." Jay called.

Damon got up to look what he had found when he heard a scream from above.

"What the hell was that?" Damon said.

Stefan shook his head but Jay looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Damon demanded knowing that look.

Jay took a deep breath and sniffed the air.

"Idiot." Jay shouted in frustration before running up the stairs.

Damon looked over at Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders before going after Jay.

Damon followed. Stefan stopped at the top of the stairs and Damon walked round him before freezing himself. Rebekah stood in a face of with a wolf. As two of her hybrids were fighting with someone they couldn't see.

"You boys should know how rude it is to break into other people's house." Rebekah spat.

"We just needed some answers." Stefan tried to smooth.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rebekah shouted.

"You killed my brother now you want my help. I don't think so." Rebekah screamed.

"And you have a new witch too, what's wrong with the old one?" Rebekah said she still hadn't take her eyes of the wold who sat perfectly still glared at her.

Damon felt his eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

Rebekah smiled at Damon's tone and moved her hand. The two hybrids moved bring someone with them. Damon study the girl and cursed.

"Dam it Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded.

The wolf bared down on its teeth in warning when one of the hybrids hit Angel.

Angel looked at the wolf and nodded. Like the warning had been so type of communication between the two of them.

Angel started changed words and the hybrids feel to their knees, Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise before she called for backup. The hybrids screamed in agony as she Angel balled her opened hands into fists. Rebekah stepped forward to attack Angel but the wold bared its teeth again and Rebekah feels to the floor. Angel looked over at the wolf surprised. The wolf nodded its head towards the exit as the sound of more people approaching got louder. Angel speed over to them just like a vampire.

"Lets go." She told them.

Damon and Stefan followed Angel the wolf seemed to watch their back. Damon helped Angel through the window before following closely behind her. Stefan was next. Before the wolf who ran off into the woods.

"Let's go." Angel shouted running off after the wolf.

* * *

Stefan followed Damon as they chased after Angel and the wolf who he assumed was Jay. The wolf stopped when they were far enough from the house and looked at Angel.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

The wolf looked at her for a few seconds before turning and going off. Angels stood frozen on the spot.

"Where's he going?" Damon asked her.

"To calm down." Angel replied.

She looked mad at herself.

"How does he mange to stay so much in control?" Stefan asked generally interested.

"It's his warlock side." Angel replied.

She shook her head realising she probably shouldn't have said that.

"We should get back to the house. Mum is probably freaking out." Angel said.

Stefan nodded and lead the way back to the car.

"If Jay's is part warlock why can't he help you with the spell to get back home?" Damon asked when they were in the car.

"He can't do spells." Angel replied.

"But you said he was a warlock." Damon pointed out a little confused.

"He is but he can only read minds." Angel explained.

Stefan thought back for those who weren't strong witches or warlocks they often had just a power they could use like premonitions, reading minds and moving things with their mind.

Stefan knew Damon wanted to push Angel for more answers as part of Stefan wanted to do the same.

* * *

Caroline sighed as Bonnie paced up and down waiting for them all to return. Caroline was worried too, but pacing was not going to help.

"Let's read another entry in Stefan's journal?" Caroline suggested.

"I'm not in the mood." Bonnie replied.

"Fine but stop pacing it's not good for the baby." Caroline argued.

Bonnie stopped and looked down at her bump she placed a hand on her stomach before coming over and sitting down next to Caroline.

"It's weird seeing Angel and then feeling the bump move." Bonnie said.

Caroline put her hand on her friends.

"I no Bon, but if you don't care of yourself and that little one." Caroline said gently rubbing her hand over Bonnie's bump.

"Angel won't exist." Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie sighed knowing she was right.

"I hate doing nothing." Bonnie said frustrated.

Caroline laughed.

"I know me to." She told her.

Bonnie laughed with her.

They stopped laughing when the front door opened and Angel, Damon and Stefan came in.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked Angel.

Angel nodded.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and kissed her on the head.

"Where's Jay?" Caroline asked Stefan who had come to stand next to her.

Stefan opened his mouth to reply when the front door opened and Jay walked in. Jay looked round the room till his eyes landed on Angel and he began to look mad. Caroline heard him take a shaky breath before turning round to leave again.

"Wait please." Angel begged.

Jay froze but didn't turn round.

"I asked you for one thing." He said calmly.

"I know but Damon isn't dad from our time he doesn't know you I couldn't be sure he would watch your back." Angel said as if she was defending herself.

"And I asked you to trust me." Jay shouted finally turning round to face her.

"I do." Angel argued.

Jay shook his head.

"If that was true then you would have stayed here where it was safe." Jay said through gritted teeth.

Angel opened her mouth to argue but Jay put his hand out to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it." He said calmly before he turned and left.

* * *

Bonnie watched as her daughter broke down.

"Angel," Bonnie said softly.

Angel put her hand out to stop her from coming any closer.

"I do trust him." Angel said as if she was trying to make herself believe it.

"You don't know him yet like you do in the future; in the future you would never let anything happen to him." Angel said to Damon.

Damon nodded telling her he understood.

Angel sat down hard and put her hands in her head.

"I'm such an idiot." She cried to herself.

They sat like this for an hour before Jay returned. He was carry about five books with him.

"Where did you get them?" Angel asked him.

Jay put the books down on the table.

"Will you help me look through them?" Jay asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

"Where did you get them?" Angel asked her voice louder.

"Klaus house." Jay replied not looking at her.

"You want back by yourself, you could have been killed." Angel shouted now anger herself.

Jay finally looked at her.

"I was fine, wanna no why?" he asked sarcastically friendly.

"They were out looking for you." He added not waiting for a reply.

"They now no you mean something to Damon and there looking to use you against him, it won't be long till they find out Bonnies pregnant." Jay said telling Damon the last part.

Jay turned back to face Angel.

"Now we have to stay here until your born to make sure your safe before we can find a way to get back to our time." Jay told her.

Angel looked pained.

"I'm sorry." Angel said almost a whisper.

"Whatever Angel, I just hope Max won't pay the price." Jay said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 28 weeks

Bonnie walked slowly down the stairs each step more painful then the next. If she could see past her stomach Bonnie knew it was because her ankles were swollen.

"You ok?" Damon asked as she reached the bottom step.

The baby moved inside her just like it always did every time Damon spoke. Bonnie put her hand on her stomach and smiled. Every time she came close to feeling miserable the baby would move and suddenly she would forget everything and just feel happy.

"Just tired." Bonnie replied honestly.

Damon kissed her softly understanding her.

"You ready?" He asked and Bonnie nodded.

Today they were heading for the hospital for a check-up for the baby. Both of them were really egger to get out the house and it wasn't just to see their baby again. Angel and Jay's relationship was still really strained and the tension was starting to make everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, are you?" Bonnie asked excited.

Damon smiled and Bonnie's heart did a little jump just like it always did every time he smiled at her like that.

"I can't wait." He said softly.

He held out his hand and Bonnie placed hers in his as they left the house and heading for the car.

* * *

Stefan new he should do something to stop the scene that was playing out in front of him but he wasn't sure how or even if it was his place. Sure Angel was his niece or at least she will be in a couple more weeks.

Angel and Jay who barely on speaking terms were training in the garden both fighting harder then they needed too. Stefan knew this was because they were mad at each other but if they continued to fight at this speed Stefan was worried someone would get hurt. As they spared Stefan watched too worried about the safety to leave them too it.

Jay ran at Angel, Angel stepped back to block his attack, she moved again to ready her own attack but lost her footing and went falling forwards. Stefan stood to go help her but stopped when he notice Jay change his action and catch Angel before she hit the ground.

Jay steadied her on her feet.

"You ok?" Jay asked softly.

Angel who had closed her eyes waiting for the impact slowly opened them again. She looked at Jay shocked at his tone and slowly nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked again seeming desperate to know she was ok.

Jay looked over her body as if he was checking for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine." Angel sighed clearing her throat.

Jay met her eyes before slowly nodding and stepping back.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said before turning around.

"I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

Jay slowly turned round to face her.

"Me too." He said.

Stefan looked at the scene and smiled slowly before leaving them too it.

Angel was so much like Bonnie, always acting without thinking of the damage it could cause her. But Angel also had Damon's stubborn side and his need to protect those who meant something to him regardless of the consequences.

"Please tell me they fixed things." Caroline begged as he entered the kitchen.

Caroline was at the kitchen window watching as Jay pulled Angel into his arms.

"I think so." Stefan replied smiling at the scene that seemed so perfect.

Stefan looked over at Caroline remembering her heartbreak over Tyler and knowing something like this could hurt her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

Caroline looked over at him confused.

"None of this makes you miss Tyler?" Stefan asked.

Caroline smiled sadly.

"Sometimes." She started,

"But Jay fights for Angel, every step of the way. Just like Damon fights for Bonnie and vice versa. Tyler never fought for me and I can't keep fighting by myself. I deserve more than that."

Stefan thought about her words and about his relationship with Elena. At the start they had both fought to be with each other but by the end he was fighting alone.

"And so do you." Caroline added.

Stefan looked at her. Caroline had always been beautiful but somehow she just got more so.

* * *

Damon stood watching the screen. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care, this was his child.

"You should have come to see us sooner." The doctor scolded.

Damon wanted to make the doctor shut up, for ruining the moment him and his witch were having watching their baby move together but he knew she was right. They had been so busy with Angel and Jay they hadn't gotten round to making hospital appointments.

"You could have found this out if you came sooner like you were meant to but would you like to know the sex of you baby?" The doctor asked.

Damon looked at his witch and could tell she wanted to laugh just as much as he did at the situation.

"Please." His witch said softly.

"You are going to have a little girl." The doctor said smiling at them both.

Damon knew that the baby would be a girl the moment Angel stepped into their life but somehow hearing the doctor say it made it feel more real.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" the doctor asked as she waited for the pictures of the ultrasound to print.

Damon looked at his witch once again who shrugged her shoulders.

"No not really." Damon answered.

The doctor sighed probably thinking about how unprepared they were for the baby and she was right they needed to start getting prepared.

"You should probably start; this little one needs a name." The doctor said handing Damon a few copies of the ultrasound.

Damon helped his witch down from the examination table and slowly led her back to his car.

"I think were bad parents." His witch said as they got into the car.

Damon looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I mean she's going to be with us soon and we don't have anything for her. No crib, no clothes, we don't even have a name for her." His witch explained.

Damon felt just as guilty as she sounded.

"Then let's change that." He suggested.

His witch looked over at him.

"Let's go get prepared." He added and his witch nodded smiling.

Damon drove the car towards town.

"What shall we call her?" his witch asked.

"It would be easier if Angel just told us her real name." Damon replied.

His witch laughed.

"No one but us gets their daughter brought back in time. This is all part of the experience, having to pick a name." His witch argued.

Damon nodded knowing she had a point.

"Well do you want to name her after anyone?" Damon asked knowing how fond she was of her grams.

"Maybe Emily." His witch replied.

Damon looked over at her surprised he was thinking she would say Shelia.

"How comes?" He asked.

"Without Emily or her diary we may never have known each other or got the chance to be together." His witch explained.

Damon hated the thought of never getting to hold his witch.

"I like that idea." He said.

"What about you, is there no one you want to name her after?" His witch asked.

The question surprised him, but then again his witch always did.

"Maybe my mother." Damon said.

His mother had always been important to both him and Stefan.

His witch looked over at him with interest.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Angeline." Damon said smiling to himself at the memory of his mother.

"It's beautiful." Bonnie replied.

* * *

If Caroline's heart still beat by its own accord she was sure it would be beating uncontrollably now. The way that Stefan was looking at her made her feel flustered.

"I'm going to read some of Klaus records to see what I can find." Caroline lied fleeing the kitchen.

She hurried to her room, living at the boarding house just seemed right especially after things ended with Tyler.

Caroline shut the door and took a deep breath. Stefan had always been attractive to Caroline but he was also always the love of her supposedly best friend's life. Caroline had made herself not see Stefan in any other light. But now that was becoming harder and harder to do.

Caroline picked up Stefan's journal needing to distracted herself. Over the last three months Stefan and Maria had become lovers both ignoring the outside world but Caroline knew that wouldn't last and she was waiting for their fall.

_I smelt blood the moment I walked into to Klaus home. _

"_What's going on?" I asked one of Klaus guards. _

"_Klaus is having some sort of party." The guard replied looking grim._

_I walked towards the dining room and took a deep breath before opening the door. I had been trying to control my over my thirst for blood and this was not helping. _

"_Klaus?" I called opening the door. _

"_Stefan, Come in, come in." Klaus called happily._

_I could tell he was high on blood which made Klaus unpredictable. _

_Klaus sat drinking from a woman as others danced around him. I could see the bites and smell of the blood telling me that he had drunk from nearly all of these women. _

"_Klaus what happened?" I asked trying to keep the scent from bothering me too much. _

_Klaus glared at me before biting into the women who sat on his lap again. _

_My throat felt dry and the smell was becoming harder and harder to ignore. _

"_Come on Klaus, I know something happened your high on blood that never happens you're always in control." I said trying again. _

"_Ana's leaving." Klaus said. _

_I looked over at him surprised. I knew Klaus cared about Ana but I never really new how much till now. _

"_Where's she going?" I asked. _

_Klaus looked pained. _

"_She won't tell me." He replied. _

_I could see his pain as he thought with his emotions. _

"_I'm sorry Klaus." I said. _

_Klaus shook himself and he smirked at me. _

"_What does it matter, we can drink freely again with her gone." Klaus said coldly. _

_But I knew he never meant it. _

_Klaus whispered something in one of the girl's ears and she began to approach me. _

"_Have a drink with me." Klaus ordered. _

_I shook my head and Klaus looked at the girl and she slowly picked up a knife and cut into her neck. _

_I licked my lips as the blood ran down her neck. _

"_Such a waste." Klaus said._

_I took a breath and instantly knew it was a mistake. The temptation was too much I took the girl in a quick movement and bit into her neck. I knew I should stop but I didn't, I continued to drink until there was nothing left. _

_I let the girl fall to the floor and whipped my mouth. _

"_You disgust me." A familiar voice spat from the door. _

_I looked up to see who the voice belonged to by a pain shot through my head and I fell to the floor in agony. _

_I heard Klaus do the same. _

"_Leave quickly." The same voice ordered the girls. _

_When she started chanting I knew who the voice belonged too. _

"_Maria," I breathed between the bursts of pain. _

_The pain and chanting stopped and I looked up. Maria met my eyes with complete disgusted. _

"_Adolebit." She said before turning and leaving. _

_Huge flames begun to fill the room, and I stood frozen unable to move. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 30 weeks

Stefan laughed at his brother.

"You want me to help you paint a nursery?" Stefan asked trying to clarify what Damon was asking him to do.

Damon glared at him.

"Bonnie can't help me the fumes are bad for the baby." Damon replied.

Stefan tried and failed to hold back his laughter.

Damon turned around and walked away.

"Wait," Stefan shouted following his brother.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help." Stefan laughed.

Stefan followed Damon up the stairs.

"So where is everyone?" Stefan asked as the worked.

"Bonnie has gone with Jay and Angel to try and summoning spell." Damon replied.

Stefan looked over at Damon shocked it was very rare that he let Bonnie out of his sight at the moment.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"Nothing," Stefan replied shaking his head.

"Angel promised to do the spell." Damon added.

Stefan nodded beginning to understand.

"What about Caroline do you know where she went?" Stefan asked.

Stefan found himself more and more interested in Caroline and he couldn't understand why.

Damon looked at him curiously.

"Barbie said something about meeting Matt." Damon replied.

"You shouldn't call her that." Stefan replied protectively.

Damon smirked.

"What?" Stefan demanded.

"You like her don't you?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked back at the wall desperate to look anywhere then his brother's face. Stefan wasn't quite sure how he felt about Caroline, all he knew was that he like it when she was around and when she wasn't he wanted to know where she was and if she was ok.

"You know your silence gives me an answer as well." Damon said.

Stefan glared at his brother, he would figure out what he felt of Caroline in his own time.

* * *

Bonnie sat on a battered chair in the witches abandoned house. Angel and Jay were getting ready for the spell.

"I could try the spell." Bonnie suggested she hated feeling useless.

"No," Angle and Jay said at the same time.

They looked at each and smiled softly. Their relationship had changed since they got here, while Bonnie had been sure Angel adored Jay in her own private way Jay had openly shown his affection for Angel now it seemed the roles were reversed.

"Dad would kill me." Angel said.

Bonnie glared playfully.

"You ready?" Jay asked Angel.

Angel took a deep breath and nodded.

Angel muttered a simple spell and the candles of the circle lit. Bonnie watched her daughter carefully. As she begun the spell Jay stood closely behind her close enough to catch her if she fell but he knew to stay away from Angel until she completed the spell.

Angel finished the spell and the room flashed white and as it cleared Emily came into view.

Emily looked over Angel with a shocked expression.

"You are not meant to be in this time." Emily said.

Angel smiled sadly.

"Mum messed up the summoning spell." Angel explained.

Emily looked over in Bonnie's direction and shook her head.

"Always were so impatient." Emily said affectionately.

"What is it you need?" Emily asked.

Bonnie tried to stand up but her bump that grew bigger everyday made it more difficult. Jay walked over and helped Bonnie stand.

"Thank you." Bonnie told him.

Jay smiled.

"I need to know what I can expect while I give birth." Bonnie said.

Emily shook her head a sad expression replaced her usual smile.

"I can't help you." Emily replied.

Bonnie looked up at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"The moment you brought them into this time the path for both have you has already been decided." Emily said.

"What does that mean?" Angel demanded.

"From the moment we are born we are given and path to follow, situation may change the course of that path but ultimately the outcome is still the same. I cannot help you as I cannot change either of your outcomes." Emily explained looking from Bonnie to Angel and back again.

"I don't understand." Angel moaned in frustration.

Bonnie did. Bonnie knew what Emily couldn't help them as what was about to happen needed to happen.

Bonnie smiled at Emily and swallowed back her fears.

"I hope you both will one day be happy." Emily said as she began to fade.

* * *

Caroline sat in mystic grill waiting for Matt to finish his sift. She hadn't had time to read Stefan journal, Bonnie had gone on a shopping spree buying things for the baby and Caroline had been happy to go along with her but it meant not being able to read Stefan's journal for a while.

Caroline picked up the journal there was only one entry left.

"_We have to move." Klaus shouted in my ear but my body still stood frozen staring at the spot Maria had just walked away from. _

_Klaus dragged me out side with him. _

"_I'm going to kill her." Klaus shouted angrily. _

_I grabbed hold of his shoulders. _

"_This wasn't about you, it's about me." I told him. _

_Klaus glared before nodding. _

"_She cannot get away with this." He told me. _

_I nodded and walked away from him. The door was open when I got to her house like she had been waiting for me. _

"_Maria?" I called softly. _

_She didn't answer me but I could hear her steady heartbeat I followed the sound until I stood outside her bedroom. There were two heartbeats inside the room. I knocked on the door unsure what I would see. _

"_Are you sure?" I heard Ana voice ask. _

_Maria must have nodded because the next moment the door opened and Ana walked out without even looking at me. I knocked again but still Maria said nothing, I took a deep breath and walked in. _

"_I knocked." I said as I entered. _

_I had been in Maria's bedroom many times but somehow it felt different this time almost like I didn't belong here. _

"_What do you want?" she asked not looking at me. _

"_I'm so sorry." I said stepping towards her but an invisible wall came up and I was unable to more any nearer. _

_Maria finally turned to face me. Her face was cold and angry. _

"_Did you think you could say sorry and everything would go back to how it was before?" she asked. _

_Without waiting for a reply she continued,_

"_It's my own fault really for forgetting how week you are."_

"_I cannot control my thirst." I shouted begging with her to believe me. _

_Her look got even colder. _

"_Only weak people believe that." She said. _

_I looked at her and realised whatever we once had was gone and there was no hope to getting it back. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered before I turned to leave. _

"_Me too." Maria whispered in reply as I got to the door. _

_I heard her sobbing as I left the house but I continued to walk away. _

Caroline closed the journal and felt angry not just for Maria but at Stefan. How could he not fight for her? Caroline knew Stefan loved Maria she could read it in his pages but he just walked away.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Matt said sliding into the seat opposite her.

Caroline pushed her angry aside and looked at her friend.

"Its ok." She smiled.

Later one way or another she would find out what happened.

* * *

Damon looked from his witch to Angel then to Jay and back again.

"That's all she said?" Stefan asked after Angel filed them in on what Emily had explained.

"Yes." Angel said frustration clear on her face.

His witch just smiled sadly. She was afraid of what Emily's words meant. Damon hated that his witch felt like this.

"Can I show you something?" Damon asked her smiling.

His witch looked at him with interest and nodded. He led her slowly up the stairs.

"We can't stay long, the smells not good for the baby." Damon said.

His witch looked up at him worriedly. Damon just smiled and led her to the nursery. Damon opened the door. He watched as his witch examined the room. He and Stefan painted the walls a light pink. He put the crib together in the middle of the room under a mobile that played twinkle twinkle little star. Teddies and toys surrounded the room gifts from Stefan. A rocking chair sat in the corner.

"It's amazing." She said.

Damon smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

She looked at him.

"I love it." She told him as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Damon smiled into the kiss.

"Stefan helped." He told her when she pulled away.

His witch left the room Damon followed closely behind. She went straight up to Stefan and hugged him.

Stefan laughed and hugged her back.

"I take it you like the room." Stefan said.

"Thank you it's amazing." His witch said.

Jay and Angel smiled in the corner.

"What's amazing?" Barbie asked walking in.

"The nursery." His witch said.

Barbie's eyes widened in surprise as she smiled.

"How did it go with Matt?" Stefan asked.

Barbie glared at him.

"What did I do?" Stefan asked.

Barbie seemed to ignore him before handing his witch a bag.

"Matt asked me to give you this. He was going to come and give it you himself but I didn't think that was a good idea with Angel and Jay here." Barbie said.

His witch looked in the bag and smiled.

"He got us some baby clothes." His witch said smiling.

Damon smiled at her; he loved the way simple things made his witch smile.

Barbie looked for something in her bag before pulling out a book and handing it to Stefan. Stefan looked down at the book confused before looking up at Barbie and glaring.

"I told you not to read this one." Stefan said frowning.

"I can see why." Barbie said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan demanded.

Damon had never seen his brother look so mad before.

"I thought you were a better person than that." Barbie said.

Stefan eyes widen.

"Guess I was wrong." She added.

Stefan shook his head.

"Guess you were." Stefan said before turning to leave the room.

Damon went to go after him.

"Why didn't you fight for her?" Barbie asked.

Stefan stopped and looked at her confused.

"That's what you're mad about. That I didn't fight for her?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Caroline knew this was defiantly not the time to be arguing but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

"Answer me." Stefan demanded.

Caroline looked at him, his eyes we angry and he looked like we wouldn't be backing down any time soon.

"You loved Maria right or did I just imagine that." Caroline asked.

Stefan glared at her in a way that remind her of Damon.

"That's none of your business." Stefan replied.

Caroline took a deep breath not that she needed it she just felt tired of this conversation.

"Your right it's not." She said.

She continued to walk away.

Caroline went to get herself blood.

"At the time Stefan and Maria would have had a lot going against them, even if Maria somehow managed to get over her hatred for what we are it would have been impossible for them to have been together." Damon said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Caroline looked at him surprised if anyone that would follow her, she assumed it would have been Bonnie.

"So you don't try?" Caroline asked.

Damon shook his head annoyed.

"Barbie, sometimes when you love someone the best thing is letting them go." Damon replied.

Caroline glared at him hating his nickname for her.

"If that was true you and Bonnie would never have got together." Caroline argued.

Damon studied her.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Damon asked her.

Caroline felt her mouth drop open she hadn't been expecting that question.

"It doesn't." Caroline lied.

Damon smirked at her.

"Come on Barbie you and I both know that's a lie." He replied.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed.

"I always thought Stefan was someone who would fight for something he wants." Caroline told Damon honestly.

"He is." Damon argued.

"If that was true then Stefan would have done everything he could have to be with Maria." Caroline argued back.

Damon stared at her as if he was making a decision.

"You worried that if he wouldn't fight for Maria someone he was meant to have loved then he won't fight for you." Damon noted.

Caroline shook her head.

"That's not it." Caroline lied.

Damon laughed.

"You like him don't you?" Damon asked.

Caroline closed her eyes trying to ignore him. She knew her relationship with Stefan had changed recently, she knew she wondered about him more and more. But Stefan meant so much to her and she wasn't about to mess with everything they had until she was sure how she felt about him.

* * *

Stefan paced up and down in the living room. Jay and Angel had disappeared and Bonnie sat in the chair in the living room watching him.

"What?" Stefan demanded.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I did love Maria." Stefan defended.

"I know you did." Bonnie agreed.

Stefan stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You read it too?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded guilty.

"Some of it." She confessed.

Stefan sighed.

"Are you as disappointed in me as Care is?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie smiled sadly.

"No." she said softly.

"But I also didn't just lose someone I loved because they didn't think I was worth fighting for." Bonnie added.

Stefan sighed and sat opposite to Bonnie.

"If I knew I had a chance in hell of making Maria happy by fighting for her I would have done it." Stefan confessed.

Bonnie smiled at him.

"But there was not chance?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head.

"Maria suffered a lot at the hands of vampires and I was weak. My weakness hurt her." Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded her head understanding.

"You should tell this to Care." Bonnie said.

Stefan looked at her and she smiled.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you and I'm not really sure either of you do but I think this is something you should talk about." Bonnie explained.

Stefan looked at her surprised, but then again Damon new about his feelings Caroline.

"You right." Stefan said as Damon walked back in the room.

Damon smirked at him.

"She's in the kitchen." Damon said sitting down next to Bonnie.

Stefan walked to the kitchen. Caroline sat at the breakfast table drinking some blood.

"No matter how badly I wanted to be with Maria it couldn't have happened." Stefan said.

Caroline looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but Stefan held out his hand up to stop her.

"If I knew that it would have made a difference I would have fault, you have to believe me." Stefan said softly as he approached her.

Caroline studied him as he got closer as if she was deciding whether or not to believe him.

"I know." she whispered.

Stefan realised this was all because how much she had been hurting over Tyler.

Stefan now stood inches from her and she had to look up to see his face, he looked down her face inches from his.

"What's happening?" she breathed as she moved a little closer to him.

Stefan lowered his head their noses now touching.

"I'm not sure, but no I'll always fight for you." He replied crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

Damon kissed his witch on the head.

"We did good." He said softly.

His witch pulled his head down closer to hers so she could kiss him properly.

"We did good." She copied kissing him again.

Damon smiled at her as the front door banged open.

"Please tell me Jay's here." Angel's voice demanded from the door.

Damon shook his head and looked over at her. She looked like she had rolled around in the dirt her hair was ratty all over the place. She had a split lip and she was limping.

"Angel what happen?" his witch voice demanded.

Damon could tell she was worried but she was trying to hide it for Angel's sake.

Tears started to fall from Angel's eyes and she looked round the house.

"He's not here." Damon said softly.

Angel looked at him her eyes fall of panic.

"He has to be." She sobbed.

Stefan and Caroline came in from the kitchen. Stefan took a look at Angel face and made her sit down so he could look at the damage.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

Angel looked at him.

"Rebekah was there and her hybrids there were too many for us to fight alone. Jay told me to run and he would meet me back here." Angel spoke quickly.

"He may still get back here." His witch soothed.

Angel shook her head.

"There keep coming." Angel said.

Angel looked up at Stefan sadly.

"Elena was with them." Angel added.

* * *

Bonnie saw the sadness on Stefan's face but he didn't look surprised. Angel stood up.

"I'm going to find him." Angel said panic blurring her judgment.

"Angel give it some time if he's not back soon we will all look for him." Stefan said.

"No." Angel shouted she pushed past Stefan and headed for the door but Damon got there first.

"We are doing what Stefan suggested." Damon said.

Angel shook her head.

"You can but I will find him." Angel said.

She tried to move but Damon stopped her and folded her in his arms.

"He wouldn't want you to risk your life." Damon said softly gently stroking her hair.

Bonnie watched as their daughter relaxed into him.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said softly.

Damon pushed her away confused at what she was apologising for. Angel muttered a familiar spell and immobilized Damon before leaving the house. Bonnie rushed to Damon's sighed and undid the spell.

Damon took a sharp breath.

"Where is she?" He asked more worried about her than being mad at what she did.

"You have to go after her." Bonnie said.

Damon sighed.

"Me and Stefan will go Caroline will stay here with you." Damon said.

"No all of you should go, Rebekah wants revenge if she gets to Angel before you do who knows what she'll do." Bonnie argued.

Damon shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Damon said.

Bonnie kissed Damon on the head.

"I'll be fine I'll put a protection spell on the house." Bonnie promised.

Damon looked like he wanted to argue.

"Just find them." Bonnie ordered softly.

Damon nodded and the three of them left. Bonnie slowly walked round the house getting the things needed for the spell. Being pregnant made moving slower than usual, Bonnie walked back to the living room to do the spell and found Rebekah waiting there.

Bonnie tried to do a spell but nothing worked.

"You're not the only witch in town Bonnie." Rebekah smirked.

Bonnie glared at her trying not to let her panic show.

"I see Elena was right, this is why you've been hiding." Rebekah said point towards Bonnie's swollen stomach.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked putting a protective hand of her bump.

Rebekah laughed.

"To make you and Damon suffer." She replied coldly.

Bonnie felt something hit her over the back of the head before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Stefan followed Damon with Caroline following closely behind him. He knew that now was not the right time to discuss their kiss but he promised he would make time for it eventually.

"Maybe we should split up we can search faster and cover more ground." Caroline suggested.

It was a good idea but Stefan didn't like the idea of leaving Caroline alone.

"Ok, but don't go too far and shout the moment you sense trouble." Damon said before disappearing.

Caroline went to move but Stefan grabbed her hand.

Caroline looked down at their adjoining hands.

"It's not the time." Caroline said.

"I know, just be careful." Stefan replied softly.

Caroline looked up at him and nodded.

Stefan kissed the top of her head before he released her.

Caroline walked away.

"Soon Care, we going to talk soon." He told her.

Caroline looked at him and nodded.

"Definitely." She replied before disappearing.

Stefan walked further into the woods, he didn't like this at all. Something felt wrong.

"Uncle Stefan?" Angels voice called.

Stefan followed the sound of her tears and found her siting on the floor.

"I think Rebekah has him." She whispered whipping away the tears.

Damon and Caroline came back into view both hearing her voice.

"Why do you think that?" Caroline asked.

Angel stood up.

"He would have found me by now if he could." Angel said.

Stefan could hear the worry in her voice there were two reasons why Jay wasn't back her either Rebekah had him or he was dead.

"There's a spell I can try but I need mums book." Angel said looking at Damon.

Damon nodded.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

Damon could feel something was wrong as he approached the house.

"Bonnie," He shouted as entered the house.

Everyone waited for her to reply.

"Maybe she's asleep." Barbie suggested heading to check upstairs.

Damon looked over at Stefan who nodded and they each set about searching the house.

"Stay here." Damon told Angel who nodded.

For every room Damon found empty the more worried and angry he got. His witch was almost eight weeks pregnant. What if something were to happen to her or the baby?

"Nothing." Barbie said her usually chirpy expression gone and replaced with pure panic.

Stefan shook his head.

Damon closed his eyes he needed to stay calm.

"in sugillationem praeteritum," Angel muttered placing her hands on the house.

"Rebekah was here." Angel said her eyes still closed.

"Elena told her mum was pregnant she wants to make you both pay." Angel added.

Damon would kill Elena if anything happened to his witch.

"She took mum with her." Angel said opening her eyes.

Damon punched the wall.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Damon demanded looking over at Stefan.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Barbie said sounding completely different.

Damon looked over at her but she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Caroline barged in to Elena's home, ignoring startled looks from Jeremy, Matt and Tyler who sat watching a game on TV Caroline threw Elena against the wall.

"Caroline what the hell are you doing?" Tyler demanded.

Caroline ignored him and looked at Elena's face.

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend." Caroline spat.

"Caroline just calm down for a sec." Matt said slowly approaching them.

"Tell them what you did." Caroline demanded.

Elena shook her head.

"Caroline what are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

Caroline looked over at him but never took her hold off Elena.

"Bonnies pregnant and she told Rebekah, why the hell would you do that?" Caroline demanded looking back at Elena.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Elena replied.

"It wasn't but you knew Rebekah wanted revenge on me and Bonnie." Damon's cold voice said from the door.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Rebekah has Bonnie because your sister is a jealous bitch." Caroline screamed.

Jeremy walked over to his sister.

"Tell me you didn't do what they said." Jeremy said.

"Jer…." Elena started.

"Tell me." Jeremy interrupted.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said beginning to cry.

Jeremy shook his head and walked away.

"We don't have time for his Bonnie is out there." Damon shouted in frustration.

"I have some friends in town will help you look." Tyler suggested grabbing his phone to call his friends.

Damon looked over at him and nodded.

"We will too." Matt said and Jeremy nodded.

"Thank you." Damon said.

Damon looked over at Angel,

"You stay here with Caroline." He said and Angel nodded.

"I'll try some spells to see if I can find them." Angel said and Damon nodded.

Damon looked over to Caroline who still held Elena against a wall.

"If anything happens to Bonnie I will kill you." Damon said before leaving the house.

Damon left the house and Caroline let Elena go.

"His not the only one." Caroline added before looking over at Angel.

"I didn't know they would hurt Bonnie" Elena argued.

Caroline ignored her.

"What do you need for the spell?" Caroline asked.

"Just a map." Angel said.

"I'll try a location spell first." Angel added.

* * *

Bonnie blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light as she came too. When her eyes finally adjusted Bonnie looked round the room. She was in some kind of basement.

"Bonnie?" A dry voice called.

Bonnie turned her head in the direction of the voice unable to move, she was chained to the wall.

Jay was chained to the wall opposite he was badly bitten and Bonnie hated to think about the amount of pain he was in.

"Jay, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

Jay shook his head.

"Angel?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled sadly, Jay had to be in a hell of a lot of pain and the only thing he could think of was if Angel was ok.

"She's fine." Bonnie soothed.

Jay sighed in relief before he looked worriedly over at her.

"But she won't be if anything happens to you." Jay argued.

Bonnie nodded; she had trying not to think about that or that fact that Damon was probably going out of his mind looking for her.

Jay moved and grimaced in pain.

"Let me heal you." Bonnie said.

Jay shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He replied.

Bonnie wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless.

"If I know Angel, when they find you missing she will try a locator spell when that doesn't work she do an astral projection." Jay said more to himself than to anyone else.

"She's going to send her spirit here?" Bonnie asked trying to make sure she understood what he was saying.

Jay nodded.

"But if the locator spells won't work how will the astral project work?" Bonnie asked.

"Angel is strong enough to bypass the spell that stop you from using your powers." Jay explained but his face was worried.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked him.

"It will take a lot out her I'm just worried." Jay replied.

Bonnie smiled.

"You're in love with her." Bonnie noted.

Jay's eyes widen as he looked at her.

"I have been for a long time." Jay confessed.

Bonnie smiled.

"Looks like were gone be here for a while why don't you tell me about it?" Bonnie suggested.

Jay looked tired but Bonnie didn't think letting him go asleep would be a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

To say Damon was worried was an understatement. Rebekah the women who wanted revenge for the death of her brother had his witch and his child.

"Will find her." Stefan said placing a hand of Damon's shoulder.

They were standing in Klaus old house that was now empty. Less than two days ago this house had been full of hybrids and Damon had been sure that his witch would be here.

"She's almost eight months pregnant Stefan what if something happens to her or the baby?" Damon asked he could hear the panic in his voice and he hated how weak he sounded.

"Will find her." Stefan repeated calmly.

Damon looked at his brothers face, perfectly calm. Without a shadow of doubt.

"How can you be so sure?" Damon asked.

"Because she has us," Stefan said pointing to the people around him.

Baby Gilbert and Matt where looked round the house for any sign of his witch or Jay. The Mutt had brought some of his werewolf friends who were outside looking for tracks they could follow.

"And she has you, who would move heaven and earth to be with her." Stefan replied with a simple smile of his face.

Damon took a deep breath.

"Will find her." Damon said determinedly.

* * *

Caroline paced around the boarding house as Angel tried spell after spell without any luck.

"It's no good." Angel shouted in frustration.

Caroline went over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked gently.

"It's like someone's blocking me." Angel said rubbing a hand over her face.

"Can you get past the block?" Caroline asked.

"Not exactly." Angel replied.

Caroline looked at her confused.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

Angel moved away from Caroline pacing.

"I can't remove a spell that's already been put in place we need the witch who put the spell in place to remove it or not longer exists." Angel explained.

"I'll phone Stefan and tell them to find the witch. But is there anything you can do in the meantime?" Caroline asked.

Angel thought for a moment.

"I could try Astral projection but it will only help if mum's with Jay." Angel replied.

Caroline thought for a moment before grabbing her phone.

* * *

Stefan picked up his phone.

"You need to find the witch who created the blocking spell and get her to remove it." Caroline panicked voice blabbed the moment he said hello.

"Hold on Care let me put you on speaker." Stefan replied signalling for everyone to come closer.

"Tell me Angel found something." Damon begged.

"No, there is something blocking her attempts at finding Bonnie, but she's trying trust me." Caroline replied the last bit showed her worry.

"Is Angel ok?" Stefan asked.

"It's draining her, she must of done ten of fifteen spells in the last half hour." Caroline replied.

Stefan could see the look of concern of his brother's face, Damon may not have brought her up yet but she was still his daughter.

"Caroline put her on speaker." Damon ordered.

"I don't have time for this." Angel argued the moment she was put on the phone.

"Angel you need to be careful." Damon said.

"No Dad. I need to find mum. If she dies I don't exists anyway." Angel argued before what sounded like dropping the phone.

"Sorry Damon, she gone." Caroline said.

Damon sighed.

"Just keep I eye on her for me?" Damon asked.

"Of course." Caroline replied.

"Caroline tell them about the witch." Stefan said.

"Ok. Angel said there is a witch blocking every attempted at all the spells she done so far and any Bonnie might attempted to get them out of there." Caroline explained.

"So what do you need us to do?" Tyler asked.

"You need to get the witch to remove the spell or remove the witch." Caroline replied.

"Done." Tyler said before disappearing to talk to his wolves.

"Angels going to try a stronger spell which may be able to bypass the blocking spell but it will only work if Bonnie's with Jay." Caroline explained.

"What's the spell?" One of Tyler wolves asked.

Stefan studied him. He was a little older than they were with dark hair and familiar eyes. Stefan could tell he was Jay's father.

"Astral projection." Caroline answered.

"That could kill her." The man said.

Damon ran over to him.

"Explain." He demanded.

The man ignored Damon's rude nature.

"She has to do two spells at the same time, a spell that will confuse the block long enough for Angel to do be able to do the astral projection spell." The man explained.

"To have the strength to do the two spells alone you need a lot but to do the two spells at the same time and manage to have a conversation the other end, she won't last long." The man added.

Stefan could see the worry on his brother's face.

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked.

"My wife Lottie she's a witch." The man replied.

"Angels doing the spell, I have to go." Caroline spoke quickly before the phone went dead.

"We need to get back there and stop her." Stefan said.

"Will continue searching." Tyler said.

"My wife can help Angel with the spell." The man said to Tyler.

Tyler nodded.

"Take them to Lottie and will look for the witch and Bonnie." Tyler said.

"Stefan go with them." Damon said.

"Let's get your wife." Damon then added turning to the man.

"I'm Jayson." He said after nodding.

"Damon." Damon replied as they walked away.

* * *

Bonnie was hungry and so was bump.

"Try not to think about it." Jay wince breathing deeply.

Bonnie laughed. Jay was an amazing young man and Bonnie decided if someone was going to fall in love with her daughter she was glad it was Jay.

"Is it that obvious?" Bonnie asked.

"That you hungry, yes. I can hear you stomach from here." Jay said trying to laugh but he winced in pain.

"What happened, how did you end up here?" Bonnie asked.

"We left to give you guys some space. We were walking, talking about how we can save my brother." Jay said looking a little distance.

"You were arguing?" Bonnie asked.

Since Jay and Angel had been here saving Jay's brother was the one thing they continued to argue over.

"Yeah." He replied smiling in the memory.

"I didn't hear them till last minute. I told Angel to run and I would meet her back at the house." Jay said.

"But you didn't run." Bonnie said and Jay nodded.

Jay looked at her he was in pain and tired but Bonnie saw what he intended her to see. That no matter what he would do anything to keep Angel safe.

"I stayed to keep them distracted. I'm good but there was too many of them." Jay explained.

"Thank you for protecting her." Bonnie said softly.

Jay sighed.

"None of this matters if anything happens to you." Jay said bring them back to reality.

"Jay?" Angel's panicked voice called distantly.

Bonnie looked over at Jay who sat up on high alert the moment he heard Angel's voice.

"Angel?" Jay replied.

A shape appeared in front of Jay it was Angel's sprit form not her physical form.

"Please….tell….me….mum…..you?" Angel asked her voice was distant and interrupted.

"Yes he is but go back now." Jay ordered.

"Where….. You...?" Angel said.

"Your killing yourself go back now." Jay said more forcefully.

Angel's sprit begun to flicker.

"Jay….. I…. you…" Angel whispered before she disappeared completely.

Bonnie watched as Jay seemed to full apart for a split second before he took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"I'll get you out of here I promise." He said determinedly.

Bonnie nodded, she wasn't sure she believe him but she wanted him to know, she at least trusted him to try.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Caroline ran as fast as she could to catch Angel as she fell.

"Angel." Caroline called gently shaking the girl after placing her on the sofa.

"Angel." Caroline called a little louder.

"Dam it Angel please wakes up." Caroline begged.

Still nothing. Caroline phone Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan answered.

"Angel she fainted while doing a spell I can't get her to wake up." Caroline replied panicking.

"Caroline I need you to check her pulse." Stefan ordered calmly.

Caroline took a deep breath as if to calm herself and gently check Angels steady pulse.

"She's still breathing." Caroline replied sighing in relief.

"Look she probably just fainted from the spell but keep I eye on her." Stefan ordered.

"I will." Caroline replied taking a seat next to Angel and gently rubbing her head.

"Everything's going to be ok." Stefan said.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked trying to keep herself from crying.

One of her best friends had betrayed them and the other one was paying the price at the risk of her own life and the life of her unborn child.

"Because Bonnie has us and we are going to do everything we can to get her back safely." Stefan soothed.

"What if … were … too late?" Caroline asked hating herself for it even as she spoke.

Stefan sighed.

"We can not think like that ok." Stefan ordered.

"Ok." Caroline replied a sob breaking her lips.

"Caroline, I'm looking for the witch, Damon's bringing Angel help but I need you until then to look after Angel for me can you do that?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied getting herself together.

"Be careful." Caroline said as she put the phone down.

* * *

Bonnie was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked Jay who had be worryingly quite for the last hour.

Bonnie watched as Jay tried to life his head but he didn't seem to have the energy too.

"I'm ok." Jay replied.

Bonnie knew he was lying but she didn't push him. She saw his head drop to the side, he was falling asleep and Bonnie was beginning to worry he might not wake up.

"Jay?" Bonnie called.

It took a moment for Jay to respond.

"Yeah."

"I need you to stay awake." Bonnie ordered softly.

"I'm tired." He replied barely a whisper.

Bonnie could feel herself panicking. But before she could think of how to keep him awake a door opened and Rebekah walked in.

"I can't believe your pregnant and with Damon Salvatore's baby nevertheless." Rebekah said.

Bonnie glared at her, but at least Rebekah's presences had brought life back into Jay.

"I didn't see the two of you." Rebekah added absentmindedly.

"No one did." Bonnie replied honestly.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie her eyes hazed over almost as if she was thinking about something.

"Klaus did." Rebekah muttered.

Rebekah focused her eyes on Bonnie.

"He used to say that no one fights so hard to protect each over unless there is some love there." Rebekah added.

"I thought it was stupid until the last time Klaus borrowed you for a little spell then I saw what he meant." Rebekah said her eyes beginning to haze over again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bonnie was tried but she knew sleeping under the same roof as the enemy was not a good idea. Klaus wanted her to do a spell and when she refused she remember nothing until waking up here Klaus home chained to a chair. _

"_Do the spell." Klaus ordered frustrated for what felt like the hundred time. _

"_No." Bonnie said. _

_Klaus wanted her to do a spell that would end up hurting and maybe killing Damon._

"_You hate him, he changed your mother, he is responsible for your grandmother's death you don't owe him anything." Klaus said. _

_It wasn't the first time he had told her this and it wasn't the first time that she wouldn't agree with him either. Damon did those things for a reason it may not have been a good reason or a justifiable reason but there was a reason and Bonnie had begun to realise he didn't do it to hurt her. _

_Bonnie glared at Klaus bored. Klaus grunted in frustration. _

"_Look who I found trying to sneak in brother." Rebekah's voice called out as Damon was flung into the room. _

_Damon looked bloody and tired. _

"_Let's let them get reacquainted." Klaus said before leaving the room. _

_Damon was chaired to a chair by silver chains and Bonnie could see how much it was hurting him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded. _

_Damon glared at her like it should be obvious. _

"_Come on judgy I'm here to rescue you." Damon said._

_Bonnie snorted. _

"_Great job you're doing there." Bonnie replied sarcastically._

_Damon glared at her. _

"_What did you do to get yourself here in the first place?" Damon demanded. _

_Bonnie glared at him. _

"_Klaus what's me to do a spell on you." Bonnie shot back. _

_Damon studied her unsure whether to believe her or not. He didn't question her on why she never did the spell they had already knew they no longer hated each other although neither one was willing to admit it._

"_So you ready to get out of here?" Damon asked. _

_Bonnie smirked at him. They had worked together long enough to know how each other operated. Damon knew on her own even with her powers Bonnie didn't have the strength to do the spells and escape at the same time but with Damon here she at least stood a chance. _

"_I thought you'd never ask." Bonnie replied sarcastically. _

_Bonnie looked at Damon' sliver chains and muttered her first spell of what she need would be many and turned the sliver into steel. Damon broke the chairs with ease and ran over to her to do the same. Bonnie stood on shaky legs being tired down for so long had made her legs go to sleep. _

"_You ok there judgy?" Damon asked as she steadied her. _

_Bonnie pushed him back to look at his injuries. _

"_I'm better than you." She spat before placing her hands on Damon and muttering a healing spell. _

_Damon placed his hands on hers as she did the spell something he had become accustomed to doing._

"_Thanks Judgy." Damon muttered steadying her again the weight of the spell beginning to tire her. _

_Damon led the way out of house but they stopped short when they got surrounded by hybrids. Damon began fighting automatically keeping Bonnie behind him at all times as to shield her. Bonnie could tell Damon was getting tired and she knew it wouldn't be long before one of the hybrids would get the better of him, gathering all her strength Bonnie muttered a spell that brought all the hybrids to their knees. _

_Bonnie felt the blood fall from her nose as she fell to her knees. _

"_Let's get out of here." Damon said picking her up just as her world turned black._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"So now I know the best way to hurt you both." Rebekah said pointing to Bonnie's stomach.

Bonnie could hear Jay fighting against his binds.

"As soon as you give birth you all dead." Rebekah said as she left the room.

* * *

Damon led Jayson and his wife Lottie back to the boarding house. Damon had thought Jayson looked like Jay and when he went to their house Lottie had been carrying a little boy. Damon was sure they were Jay's parents but he knew now was not the time to find out for sure.

"Damon she won't wake up." Barbie called the moment they entered the house.

Damon followed Barbie's voice to the living room Jayson and Lottie following closely behind. Angel was laid on the sofa looking bloody and exhausted.

"Your will have to hold her down." Lottie said as she approached Angel.

Lottie turned to Barbie.

"Get her some blood." She ordered.

Damon wanted to argue with her but he did as she asked. He walked over at placed his hands strongly on either side of Angel's arms holding her down. Lottie closed her eyes and murmured a spell. At first nothing happened and just as Damon was about to let go Angel thrust forward Lottie threw the bag of blood at Angel who caught it and drunk greedily.

"I'm so sorry." Angel cried launching herself into Damon's arms.

Damon automatically wrapped his arms round his daughter, since the moment Damon met Angel comforting her and keeping her safe had been automatic but now seeing how much she hurt, hurt him.

"It's ok." Damon soothed.

Once Angel got herself together Damon introduced her to Lottie and Jayson.

"Jay's parents." Angel mumbled.

Jayson and Lottie looked over at her shocked but surprisingly neither of them said anything.

"Jay's with mum." Angel said looking back to Damon.

Damon studied her.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know I could keep the connection strong enough to ask." Angel replied.

Damon hugged her again.

"It's ok you did good." Damon said.

"You're not from here, and you know my son. Now I am not going to ask but by helping you I am helping him right?" Lottie asked her eyes completely focused on Angel.

Angel nodded.

"Ok, I'll do the distraction spell and while you astral project now I'm not strong either to hold the spell for long so you have to be quick." Lottie warned.

Angel nodded.

"Thank you." Angel replied.

Lottie nodded.

"Let's do this." Lottie said and Angel nodded.

* * *

Stefan followed Tyler as they walked in the woods. One of Tyler' wolves had tracked down and found the witch and they were on the way to question her. The witch was an older lady with long greying hair and dark eyes.

"Stop the blocking spell." Stefan ordered.

The witch laughed.

"Never." The witch spat.

"Stop the spell now." Tyler shouted.

The witch just smiled. This was going to take longer than they had time for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Hey everyone really sorry this took so long but I had a couple of exams and needed to revise anyway my exams are finally over and I am hoping to upload again every day until this is finished. Ok so here is the next chapter, hope you like it and a please keep your reviews coming in I love reading them. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Caroline was amazed these people had been brought in to help and they were told nothing but they knew. They knew it had something to do with their son and they were going to do everything in their power to help.

Angel put a circle around Lottie who sat on the floor preparing herself for the spell before going into her own circle.

"Your sure?" Jayson her husband asked.

Lottie took hold of his jumped and pulled him down to her. Jayson arms circle her and she leant back against him. They looked so perfect together, Caroline felt her heartache for the same thing.

"I don't know how or why but helping her will help our son." Lottie told him.

Jayson moved his body slightly and tilted her face to look up at him.

"How do you know?" Jayson asked.

Lottie raised her eyebrows as if it was obvious and Jayson laughed before placing a gently kiss to stop her frown.

"Trust me." Lottie breathed as she brought her lips to his.

"Always." Jayson replied capturing her lips in a kiss that was so loving Caroline felt the need to look away to give them privacy.

"You ready?" Caroline asked Angel.

Angel nodded and Caroline looked at Damon who frowned. Caroline knew the man was torn his heart was with Bonnie and his child that wasn't born yet but part of him was stuck watching Angel his future daughter hurt herself over and over again trying to find a way to bring Bonnie back to him.

"She'll be fine." Caroline assured him.

Damon looked over at her surprised before nodding.

"Are you ready?" Lottie asked Angel.

Angel took her seat in her own circle before nodding.

Lottie closed her eyes and muttered a spell.

"I can't hold it for long you have to be quick." Lottie said through gritted teeth.

Angel closed her eyes and muttered her own spell before she laid herself back and all trace of consciousness went from her.

* * *

Bonnie was really worried about Jay he was fighting on no energy to find a way to break the chains that held them in their place. Sooner or later he would crash and Bonnie wasn't sure he would get back up again.

"Jay?" Angels voice called in the darkness.

Jay froze his eyes darting around the room searching for her.

"Angel? What the hell are you doing?" Jay asked.

Bonnie could hear the fear in his voice and tried not to let her own get the better of her.

Angel's sprit once again materialised in front of them. Jay uttered a curse and glared at Angel.

"You'll kill yourself." Jay shouted in frustration.

Angel smiled and shook her head.

"Your mum is helping me." She whispered.

Jay looked at her surprise on his face.

"I guess this is how they met." Angel added.

Jay glared at her.

"Your kill both of you." He said bitterly.

Angel shook her head.

"I have to try." She screamed at him.

Jay sighed.

"I know." He muttered.

"Where are you?" Angel asked.

"Underground somewhere." Jay replied surprising Bonnie.

Bonnie hadn't even known that much.

"Does mum know?" Angel asked.

Bonnie shook her head confused. Jay looked at her.

"Her connection with me makes it possible for her to astral project to my side, without the link she wouldn't be able to do it." Jay explained.

"Jay I don't have time for this." Angel sighed frustrated.

"I don't know where we are but if you say underground we could be in part of the tombs." Bonnie suggested.

Jay repeated what Bonnie said to Angel who nodded.

"I have to go." Angel said her voice was sad.

"I no." Jay said his voice just as low as hers.

"I…" Angel started but stop.

"I don't want the first time I hear you say those words to be like this." Jay said.

Bonnie smiled sadly. This was the second time Angel had tried to tell Jay she loved him.

"Jay, what if…." Angel tried to argue but again Jay interrupted her.

"Will get out of this, we always do." Jay said light heartily before looking at Angel with an intense gaze.

"And when we get out of this you will tell me those words I have waited so long to hear to my face." Jay said narrowing his eyes.

Angel smiled even though she seemed to be crying.

"I promise." She whispered as she started to disappear.

"I love you Angel." Jay said just as she left.

Bonnie looked over at him.

"You have to let her keep her promise?" Bonnie said.

In the state Jay was in she wasn't sure he would be around long enough to let Angel keep that promise.

Jay smiled sadly.

"I'll I promise I'll try." He said.

Bonnie nodded, that had to be good enough.

* * *

Damon watched Angel as tears fell down her face, her could hear her words but could not hear the replies. Whatever was said was hurting her and Damon wanted nothing more than to pull her out of this state, but he couldn't that would mean losing his link to his witch and he couldn't do that. He would never give up on finding his witch.

Damon watched in fascination as Angel came back to her body. Damon looked over at Lottie who sighed tiredly. The candles of both circles went out before Angel and Lottie slowly opened their eyes.

Jayson went to Lottie's side instantly checking her over. Lottie smiled at him before placing a soft kiss to his check.

"I'm fine." She promised learning into his hug.

Damon looked at Angel who sat in her circle silently crying.

"Angel?" Barbie asked softly.

Angel didn't seem to hear her.

"Angel?" Damon asked more forceful.

Angel blinked a couple of times before looking up at him, her eyes sad and tired.

"He wouldn't let me tell him I loved him." She said slowly.

This was not a conversation Damon was not ok with having. Damon looked at Barbie silently begging her to take the lead with this. Barbie smiled shaking her head before bending down and becoming eyelevel with Angel.

"Why would he do that?" Barbie asked softly.

Angel looked at her tears still rolled down her eyes.

"He said he didn't want the first time he heard those words to be like this." Angel said.

Barbie nodded and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He wants me to tell him next time I see him." Angel added.

"And you will." Barbie replied.

Angel started shaking her tears turning into sobs.

"What if I never get to see him again?" she sobbed.

Barbie brought her into her arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Jay loves you. The whole world can see that." Barbie said softly.

Angel pulled out of the hug and looked at Barbie.

"Trust me when I say there is nothing in the world that man won't do to get back to you." Barbie added her voice more stern.

"But you have to fight too. You have to help them too." Barbie said and Angel nodded.

Angel stood up and helped pull Barbie to her feet. Angel looked round the room and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Angel said to Lottie who smiled.

Angel then turned to look at Damon and Damon felt himself take a breath the determined look in her eyes reminded him so much of Bonnie.

"Jay said their underground, mum seems to think they could be somewhere in the tombs." Angel said.

Damon nodded.

"But we need them to get above ground, they would have a chance if mum could use her powers." Angel added.

Damon understood and pulled out his phone.

* * *

This witch was really starting to piss Stefan off.

"Remove the spell." Stefan shouted at the witch who just laughed.

"There is no talking to this bitch she's crazy." Tyler said.

Stefan nodded in agreement. Stefan looked at her to speak when his phone started ring. Stefan picked up instantly.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"We need the witch to remove the spell now." Damon demanded urgency in his voice.

"She won't." Stefan sighed frustrated.

He heard Damon curse before what sounded like the phone behind handed over.

"Kill her." Caroline's voice called in his ear.

"Care, Bonnie won't like it." Stefan argued.

He wanted to kill the witch ages ago but he knew Bonnie would be pissed at him if he did.

"This isn't just about Bonnie anymore. Your niece will not survive if you don't kill that witch." Caroline said her voice cold as she revealed the completely cold truth.

Stefan looked over at the witch, she was going to be the reason he would never get to watch the closely thing to his own child grow up.

"I'll do it." Stefan said.

"Be careful Stefan." Caroline whispered.

"I promise," Stefan replied.

Stefan looked at Tyler knowing he heard every word. Tyler nodded seeming to understand what Stefan was asking.

"Take the spell down or I'll take you down." Tyler said distracting the witch so Stefan could sneak up behind her.

The witch laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you." The witch spat.

"Then you're an idiot." Stefan said as he snapped her neck.

Stefan picked his phone back up.

"It's done." He said.

"Good." His brother voice replied.

"We have an idea where they might be." Damon said.

"Were on own way back now." Stefan replied looking over at Tyler who was rallying everyone back to the house.

"Will find them." Stefan told his brother.

"I know." Damon replied determined.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

When Stefan got back to the house he could tell they were all on edge.

"The witch, is she dead?" A women Stefan assumed was Jayson's wife asked.

"We had no other choice." Stefan defended.

The women smiled.

"I'm not faulting you." She said.

"We all do what we have to protect our family." She added.

Stefan smiled back at her.

The women looked over at Angel who sat nervously twitching on the sofa with Caroline who was trying to sooth her by rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"When this is all over and Bonnie is safely back with us. You have to do something about Barbie." Damon voice said in his ear.

Stefan glared at Damon and Damon smiled lightly.

"What?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head.

"Barbie's pretty cool you should decide how you to feel about each other." Damon told him and Stefan nodded.

"That's the plan." Stefan told him honestly.

"Then we better find Bonnie quick." Damon said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"We need to do the spell again." The women said to Damon.

"Lottie, what for?" Jayson said concern on his face.

The women Lottie smiled at her husband before looking back at Damon.

"Bonnie needs to know she can use her magic." She told him.

Stefan could see the concern on his brothers face as he looked between Lottie and Angel.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but I worried about Angel." Lottie replied honestly.

Damon looked at Lottie waiting for her to continue.

"She getting weaker and it has nothing to do with the spells, something else is going on." Lottie added.

* * *

Damon knew there was something wrong with Angel but having someone else agree with him made Damon worry even more. Damon looked from his brother to Lottie before pushing past them both and heading over to Angel.

"What's going on with you?" Damon demanded to know.

Angel looked up and met his eyes worry edge in her eyes.

"It's mum she getting really tired." Angel said.

Damon felt his heart sink; whatever was happening to Bonnie was starting to affect Angel.

"What does this mean for you?" Stefan asked.

"Without mum in this world I won't exist." Angel said.

Damon had known this already but somehow the words hit him harder than he ever imagined.

"Will find them." Damon told her.

Angel smiled sadly.

"Do you think you can do the astral projection spell with my help?" Lottie asked.

Angel smiled and nodded.

"Let's give you mum her powers back." Lottie said.

Angel followed Lottie to the circle and sat down next to her before taking her hands.

"You ready?" Angel asked and Lottie nodded.

Angel closed her eyes and muttered a spell before she fell into her unconsciousness state again.

* * *

It always fascinated Caroline to watching Bonnie do spells and it was no different when watching Lottie or Angel. A witch when casting spell had a certain sparkle around them. Almost as if they were on top of the world, it was hard to look away and by the looks of everyone in the room she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Jay," Angel's panicked voice called out.

It was just like the last time she had done Astral projection Angels' body spoke the words she said while she was with Jay.

"Jay please answers me." Angel begged a hiccup sob escaped her mouth.

"Please tell me you're ok?" Angel asked.

"Tell mum she cause use magic." Angel ordered.

"I love you," she whispered as she began to come back to her body but Caroline knew those words never reached Jay.

Angel sat up and looked at Lottie who studied Angel carefully.

"You could have spoken for longer, I would have been ok." Lottie told her.

"The sooner they get out of there the better." Angel said

Angel stood up but wobbled on her and Caroline was sure if Lottie hadn't studied her she would have fallen.

"You ok?" Lottie asked placing a hand on Angel's head just like a mother does to her child when there sick.

Damon and Stefan both walked over to Lottie and Angel.

"You're boiling sit down." Lottie ordered.

Angel gently pushed Lottie's hand of her head but did as she asked.

"Looks like mum's using her powers again." Angel sighed.

Caroline thought this would have been a good thing but by the look on Angel's tired face she wasn't sure it was.

* * *

Bonnie had felt the rush of magic slam back into her before Angel told them she could use her powers again. But Bonnie had been afraid to use her powers she hadn't eaten in a while and both she and bump were uncomfortable. Bonnie took a breath sucking up all the courage she could muster and sent a healing spell over to Jay.

Bonnie winced as she sagged back against the wall exhausted from the spell.

"Bonnie?" Jay shouted as he realised what she had done.

When Jay was completely healed Bonnie watched in amazement as Jay broke his chains with ease.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said softly as he made his way over to her.

Bonnie sighed.

"Can't you just thank me and help me out of these chains like a normal person." Bonnie said tiredly.

Jay shook his head as he once again broke Bonnie's chains with ease.

"Thank you." He said as he held his hand out to help her up.

Bonnie smiled and took his hand.

"You're welcome." She relied.

Jay looked at her for a second before disappearing.

"The doors over here." Jay said.

Bonnie followed the sound of his voice to the left corner of the room where Jay stood up the top of a set of stairs. Looking at the door.

"This is the only way in and out, which means there's going to be guards outside of this door." Jay said more to himself then to anyone.

As Bonnie approached the stairs Jay turned to look at her.

"Wait here." He said.

"Jay you don't know what's out that." Bonnie argued shaking her head.

"Exactly." Jay replied and Bonnie looked at him.

"You're in no state to do too much magic right now so please wait here till I come back for you." Jay begged.

If Bonnie hadn't of been pregnant she would have argued with him but right now she was far too worried about bump that seemed to be in some sort of distress. Bonnie could tell but the way the bump kept moving.

"Ok." Bonnie replied defeated.

Jay smiled before breaking the lock on the door and disappearing. Jay returned a few minutes later in his wolf form. Bonnie had never seen a werewolf so in control of his animal side before. The wolf Jay moved his to the side and Bonnie took this as an indication to follow him. Bonnie waddled up the stairs and followed the wolf Jay into what looked like part of the tombs not far from the witches' house.

"If we can get to the witches house they won't be able to get to us." Bonnie told the wolf hoping he understood.

Bonnie knew that the witches would always protect one of their own as Emily's words ran through her mind.

Bonnie followed closely behind wolf Jay as they made their way through the parts of the tombs Bonnie recognised. As they got nearer to the entrance of the tomb wolf Jay froze and Bonnie stopped in her stride, the wolf looked at Bonnie and for some reason she knew he wanted her to stay here.

"I'll wait." She promised.

The wolf nodded before disappearing. Bonnie heard the screams and the sounds of wolf growls but she knew it was taking too long. Breaking her promise Bonnie followed the sound of the commotion. Bonnie froze as she watched more than she had time to count hybrids surround Jay. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer, without think Bonnie uttered a familiar spell and the hybrids were brought down to their knees.

"Ah…" Bonnie screamed out in pain as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Bonnie." Jay cried as made his way over to her now back in human form.

The pain eased and Bonnie slowly made her way over to meet Jay half way.

"That wasn't a good idea." He said as he made it too her side.

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

Jay led the way through the hybrids that were still on their hands and knees in pain. Once outside Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Wait till were completely safe." Jay suggested and Bonnie nodded knowing he was right.

Bonnie continued to follow Jay as they headed towards the witches house.

Bonnie froze as pain shot through her stomach. She bit her lip worriedly as she felt something drip down her leg.

Jay stopped and turned to look why Bonnie had frozen, his eyes widen.

"Please tell me you wet yourself?" Jay begged.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Shit." Jay said.

Bonnie looked down at the pool of water by her feet, shit indeed Bonnie cursed as she realised she'd gone into labour.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Damon froze as Angel screamed in pain. He ran to her side and she grabbed on to his arm as if she was holding on for her life.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

Angel screamed again.

Damon looked over at Stefan.

"I don't know." He said looking worried.

Damon helped Stefan as he tried to check her over, while Angel took deep breaths through the pain.

"What's happen?" Barbie asked Stefan.

Damon watched Stefan's eyes go wide in horror as if he just realised something.

"What?" Damon demand.

"There is nothing wrong with Angel so that means…" Stefan started but seemed unable to finish.

Damon looked over at Angel for himself. If there was nothing wrong with Angel then that meant there had to be something wrong with Bonnie.

Damon gently but firmly forced Angel to look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Angel shook her head and breathed deeply.

"Something's wrong with mum." Angel said.

"What?" Damon demanded panicking.

"I don't know but I'll find out." Angel said.

She stood up on shaky legs and she made her way slowly over to Lottie who sat with Jayson.

"Can you help me with another spell?" Angel asked.

Lottie looked worried.

"Can you?" Lottie replied.

Damon could see that she could barely stand but nodded anyway.

Lottie nodded in return but it looked very reluctantly and helped Angel over to the circle.

Angel started the spell with Lottie holding onto her before Angel went into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Bonnie bit back her scream of pain as another contraction hit her. Jay had his arm round her waist and was helping her towards the witches house. He stopped with her every time she had a contraction and allowed her to hold on to his hand and squeeze the life out of his hand until the contraction was over. Bonnie knew they were being followed and prayed with bump to stay still for a little longer but all the spells and being locked up for the last two days were having a major effect on bump.

"Not much longer." Jay lied.

Bonnie knew he was lying but somehow she still find his voice soothing as they slowly and painfully made their way over to the witches house.

"Jay?" Angel voice whispered.

Angel's sprit materialised in front of them once again, Bonnie winced at the sight of her. Angel looked tired and worn.

"Angel this is not a good time." Jay said looking between Angel and behind them.

"Too… bad… happening?" Angel asked breathing heavily.

Jay's eyes narrowed at Angel.

"Angel you needed to back your too tired for this." Jay ordered.

Bonnie watched as blood fell from her noise.

"What…. Mum….. me …..going ….?" Angel asked inbetween deep breaths.

Jay's eyes widened as he seemed to understand what was going on.

"She's in labour." Jay replied

Angels looked worried.

"Too…soon." Angel said breathing deeply.

"I know were heading to the witches house, we could do with some help." Jay replied.

"I'll….dad." Angel said as she disappeared.

Jay looked over at Bonnie.

"We need to hurry." He said.

"I know." Bonnie said.

Jay guided her again as they began walking again. They didn't get very far when another contractions hit Bonnie had she made her lip bleed by biting down so hard to fight back the scream of pain.

"I have to carry you." Jay said.

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue when she heard the movements behind them. If she could hear them then it means they won't be far behind.

Bonnie nodded and Jay lifted her with ease into his arms. Jay ran as fast as he could towards the witches house.

* * *

Caroline was worried especially when Angel's nose started to bleed.

"I'll ...tell…dad." Angel said as her body rock forward.

Everyone studied Angel as she came too but no one moved or said a word until Lottie helped Angel to her feet. When Lottie let go Angel fell forward and was about to hit the floor when Damon caught her and lowed her to the sofa.

"She's in labour." Angel said taking a deep breath.

Caroline watched as Damon's eyes widened in fear.

"It's too soon." Damon said looking over at Stefan.

Stefan was over to his brother's side in a second.

"Bonnie's 30 weeks the baby has a good chance." Stefan said putting a comforting hand on his brother shoulder.

Caroline loved how the brother's relationship had developed even since Damon and Bonnie got together.

"Not if you don't get to them." Angels strained voice spoke.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked softly yet the desperation in his voice was clear.

"Jay and Mum are trying to escape Rebekah and her hybrids." Angel reminded them.

"Shit." Damon cursed.

"Do you know where they are?" Stefan asked and Angel shook her head.

"But I know where they're going." Angel whispered.

"Where?" Damon demanded.

"The witches house." Angel replied.

Damon was gone as soon as Angel finished speaking. Angel got up to follow but Stefan gently put her back on the chair.

"Stay here." Stefan ordered looking back between Angel and Caroline.

Caroline wanted to mutter it wasn't the 40's and women went out to work too now. But Caroline knew Angel shouldn't go and she knew she wouldn't stay here alone.

Caroline nodded and Stefan ran out after his brother. Tyler and the wolves had already left leaving Caroline alone with Angel and Lottie.

"Feels like the 1940's right?" Lottie said and Caroline laughed.

"Can I get a glass of water please?" Lottie asked.

"Sure," Caroline replied.

Caroline looked down at Angel who looked as if she had she had fallen asleep the moment Damon left and headed for the kitchen Lottie following closely behind. Caroline grabbed Lottie a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to her.

"How are you ok with this?" Caroline asked generally interested on how someone could give so much to help people she barely knew and that were hiding something from her.

"It wasn't really hard to figure out." Lottie replied.

Caroline looked at her surprised and Lottie sighed.

"Bonnie cast a spell meaning to ask someone about giving birth to a witch and vampire hybrid right?" Lottie stated and Caroline nodded.

"Somehow the spell sent Angel her daughter and Jay my son back to this time. Now I don't know how their connect." Lottie said.

"No one does." Caroline interrupted.

Lottie smiled.

"But I do know that Angel cares about my son, and whatever is going on between them I have no doubt in my mind that they would die for each other." Lottie continued.

"How do you know all this?" Caroline asked generally surprised.

"Witches have this instinct, that's why I know that my son would want me to help Angel." Lottie replied.

Caroline nodded as she grabbed another bottle of water and headed to give it to Angel but when she got back to the living room Angel was gone.

"Shit." Caroline shouted in frustration as she headed out after her, Lottie following closely behind.

* * *

Stefan caught up to Damon quickly and they made their way to the witches' house. Tyler and his wolves following closely behind. They made it to the witches house in no time and Tyler got his wolves to stay guard while Damon, Stefan and Jayson who refused to be left out if his son was going to be in there, went into the house.

"I thought witches hated vampires?" Jayson said as they walked through the house.

"They do, however Bonnie is one of their own and they know were here to help." Stefan replied knowing Damon was far to on edge to reply.

"Bonnie?" Damon called.

"We're back here." Jay's voice called from the back room.

They followed the sound of Jay's voice just as Bonnie muttered a curse as another contraction hit her. Damon hurried in front of them and by time Stefan got to where Jay and Bonnie had taken refuge Damon had already gathered Bonnie up in his arms.

"I love you." Damon said as he kissed Bonnie's forehead.

Bonnie winced and grabbed hold of Damon's hand as another contraction got to her.

They were getting closer and closer and it wouldn't be long till Bonnie would be ready to push.

"I love you too." Bonnie gritted through her teeth.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here?" Jay demanded looking at his father who was looking at Jay with his mouth wide open.

Jayson just pulled his son into his arms and after a moment of hesitation Jay hugged his father back.

Stefan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered the call.

"Tell me Angel's with you?" Caroline begged.

Stefan took a deep breath.

"No, what hell is she thinking?" Stefan replied.

Jay cursed and everyone looked at him.

"She's creating a distraction." Jay told them.

"Lottie and I will keep searching for her." Caroline replied putting the phone down.

"She's in no state to do that right now." Jayson said.

Stefan knew Jay was worried but when he punched the wall Stefan knew he was pissed off too.

"I have to find her." Jay said looking from his father to Bonnie as if he was afraid to leave them.

"I'll be fine." Bonnie said.

Jay nodded then looked at his father.

"I'll come with you." Jayson said.

"No stay here." Jay ordered and Jayson opened his mouth to argue but Jay stopped him.

"I love my little brother and you do anything to jeopardise his birth I will personally kill you." Jay said and Jayson finally nodded in agreement.

Jay turned to leave.

"Thank you." Damon said.

Jay just nodded before leaving.

"You should go with him." Bonnie told Damon

Damon shook his head just as Bonne bit on her lip to fit back her pain.

"Not going anywhere." Damon said as she gripped his hand tighter.

Stefan went over to help Bonnie as a scream echoed around them. Angel was definitely out there Stefan just hoped Jay could get to her in time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Damon finally had his witch back in his arms but somehow he was more afraid. His witch was in labour and she was in unbelievable pain and there was nothing he could about it. Bonnie's grip on his hand tightened as she winced in pain. Another screamed echoed out in the distance.

"Stefan she needs your help more than I do right now, please will you find her?" Bonne begged.

Damon could tell Stefan wanted to argue but he nodding, knowing Bonnie would except his help while she could hear her daughters screams.

"I'm coming too, my son can hate me later." Jayson added.

Damon and his witch were finally left alone.

"I really messed up, this time." Bonnie winced in pain.

Damon was getting really worried about his witch, her contractions were getting closer and closer and she looked like she would fall asleep any minute.

"Why'd you think that?" Damon asked.

"If I hadn't mess up and brought Angel and Jay back here now of this would be happening." His witch said just as another contraction hit her.

They were too close together and Damon really wished he had his brother back here to help her through this.

Angel screamed in agony again.

"Damon we have to help her." His witch begged.

"How?" Damon asked knowing there was no way she could make it outside the house to help or that he would let her.

"Your blood maybe we can get some of it to her." His witch suggested.

"I'm not leaving you." Damon replied automatically.

"If I drink it Angel will get some too right." His witch said.

Damon nodded.

Damon quickly bit into his wrist and put it to his witch's soft lips who gently lick and sucked his wrist quickly.

"I just hope this works." His witch said softly afterwards.

Damon put his arms round her and kissed her head silently praying that it would work.

* * *

Caroline tried to follow the screams but every time she got nearer to it the scream it would then sound like it was in another place. Caroline needed to be quicker something she couldn't do while Rebekah's hybrids were tacking and attacking them at their every move, even with Lottie doing spells they still needed help. Caroline heard a sound behind them and she turned ready to attack Lottie preparing herself for another spell, when Stefan and Jayson stepped into view.

Caroline sighed in relief and ran over to hug Stefan. Stefan hugged her back.

"How's Bonnie?" Caroline asked really worried for her friend.

"Not good, I need to get back there but she won't let me help at least not while Angel's screaming in pain." Stefan replied.

Caroline nodding understand, she knew Bonnie long enough to know unless she was the only one in pain Bonnie would not except help from anyone.

Angel's scream pieced the air again and Caroline turned to follow when hybrids appeared.

"Go," Stefan ordered.

"We got this." Jayson added.

Caroline looked at Lottie who nodded and they hurried off in the direction of the scream. This time they made it to Angel's side before she could move. Jay was already with her.

"Angel this is stupid." Jay shouted in frustration.

Angel didn't look up as she gripped on the tree to keep herself from falling.

"Jay's right Angel." Lottie said speaking softly.

Angel and Jay both looked over to Lottie and Jay's eyes widened in surprise, Caroline wondered how Lottie could be so calm seeing her son who was from the future.

"Damon's with Bonnie now nothing is going to happen to either of them." Stefan said finally catching them up.

Angel looked over at Stefan and nodded, she stood up slowly before she froze.

"Angel?" Jay asked noticing the way her eyes glass over.

"I don't feel the pain anymore." Angel said looking at Jay.

Jay looked confused for a few seconds before get what she meant.

"Bonnie must have drunk from Damon." Jay said looking over at Stefan.

* * *

Stefan disappeared without another word.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is wrong?" Caroline demanded.

"Think about it Aunty Care." Angel said.

"Bonnie's been held prisoner for two days not really food or water and she's exhausted from our escape." Jay reminded her.

Then Caroline finally understood what was so wrong. If anything happened to Bonnie while she was given birth she could end up just like her only Caroline knew Bonnie would be unlikely to go through the transformation. Caroline turned on her heal and headed for the witches house.

When Stefan got to the witches house Bonnie was ready to push.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan said.

Damon glared at him as Bonnie bit back another scream as a contraction hit her.

"Not the time." Damon said.

Stefan shook his head and made his way over to Bonnie. Just as Caroline ran into the room.

"Just in time Bonnie is ready to push and I am pretty sure she would rather have you looking down there than me." Stefan said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Caroline looked a little sick but nodding and heading over to Bonnie.

"It's really good to see you Bon." Caroline said hugging her friend lightly.

Stefan wanted to say they didn't have time for this but then he remembered that this was the first time Caroline had seen Bonnie since she got kidnapped.

"You… too… Care." Bonnie agreed between breaths.

Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"You ready to have your baby?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Bonnie was struggling to stay awake let alone give birth but she didn't tell the others this, she didn't want them to worry them.

"Ok, deep breaths for me Bonnie." Stefan instructed.

Bonnie was grateful for Caroline being here it meant Stefan didn't have to look at her very private parts.

Bonnie did as he asked as Stefan gave Caroline instructions who looked sick before nodding.

"You owe me for this Bon." Caroline said.

Bonnie gave a weak smile too tired to try anything else.

"Ok, on the count for three I need you to do a really big push for me." Caroline ordered.

Bonnie prepared herself as Caroline counted before using everything she had and pushing.

"I love you so much." Damon said pressing his cool lips to Bonnie's forehead.

"One more big push for me Bon." Caroline said.

Bonnie wanted to smack her but she knew she didn't even have the energy to do that let alone push again.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said before pushing once again.

A few seconds later Bonnie heard her little girls cry and Bonnie let go of the last bits of energy she had left.

"Look after our little girl." Bonnie whispered as Damon kissed her head and everything went black.

* * *

**Hey everyone, Firstly i just want to thank you all for your reviews i love reading them so please keep them coming. Secondly i am sadly coming to the end of this story, don't worry there are still another four or five chapters to go. When i started this story i had no intention to put Caroline and Stefan together however it sort of happen and now it feels right. I really want to do a story focusing on Stefan and Caroline relationship however i don't feel like i can do it justice so i am looking for someone to take on the story of Stefan and Caroline, i only ask that you do not mess with the relationship between Damon and Bonnie. ****If your interested comment me with some of your ideas, hopefully i can find someone who can really do a Caroline and Stefan story this justice. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Damon watched in horror as all the light in Bonnie's eyes seemed to disappear.

"Bonnie?" Damon called gently shaking her.

"Bonnie?" Damon called again louder.

Nothing, no movement. Damon looked over at Stefan. Stefan was by his side in a second. He put his fingers to Bonnie's pulse but Damon knew it was pointless there was no point he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Do something." Damon begged.

Stefan tried resuscitation, and Damon prayed with anything he had begging for her to be ok.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered.

Damon shook his head tears blurring his vision.

"No." Damon shouted.

"No." Damon screamed.

Stefan put his arms round his brother.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan repeated.

Damon felt as if his whole world was crashing around him. He had fallen in love with Bonnie Bennett someone who had loved him and only him.

Damon pushed Stefan off him and walked over to Barbie who stood tears falling down her eyes as she held on closely to his daughter.

_Look after our little girl. _

Her words echoed in his head as he took his daughter in his arms.

"I will make it safe for you." He whispered placing a soft kiss to her head too afraid that he might hurt her.

"I promise." He said determinedly.

"Stay here until I come back." Damon ordered Barbie handing his daughter back over to her.

She nodded.

Damon kissed his daughter and walked out.

Rebekah and Elena were going to pay. His little witch was dead and they were going to pay the price.

* * *

Stefan looked over at Bonnie tears of his own falling.

"I am so sorry Bonnie." He whispered.

Bonnie Bennett was more than just the love of his brother life and the mother of his niece she was one of his closest friends and Stefan knew he was going to miss her.

"You have to remind him about her drinking his blood." Caroline's quite voice spoke.

Stefan had never heard her speak so quietly. Caroline sobbed quietly while holding on tightly to his niece. Getting up her took his niece from Caroline before pulling Caroline closer into his arms careful not to harm his niece.

Caroline sobbed in his arms and Stefan placed a kissed to her forehead his own tears mixing with hers.

"I have to go." Stefan said softly.

Caroline nodded into his chest and stepped back.

"I'll be back." Stefan promised not only Caroline but to the beautiful little girl he held in his arms.

"Call me if she wakes up before I get back." Stefan said.

Caroline nodded and Stefan kissed her before leaving,

Stefan found Damon easily he was with Angel and Jayson and the wolves staring off against Rebekah and her hybrids.

"Damon you have to go back to Bonnie now." Stefan said.

Damon never took his eyes of Rebekah his anger clear and rising.

"What's the point she's dead?" Damon demanded.

Stefan heard someone intake of breath and hushed tears.

"She drunk your blood dad she's not dead yet." Angel told him softly.

Stefan saw the hope return to Damon's eyes before Rebekah's laughter echoed through the woods.

"We all know Bonnie Bennett will never become one of us she's as good as dead." Rebekah spat as Damon lunged at her.

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a familiar white room her eyes hurt as she adjusted to the light. Her body ached and begged not to move but Bonnie needed to find some answers. She moved around the white room.

"Hello?" She called out begging for someone to answer her.

"Bonnie," Emily's soft voice called out from behind her.

"Am I dead?" Bonnie asked turning to face her.

Emily smiled sadly as she nodded.

Bonnie sighed tears sliding down her face.

"I never even got to see her baby face." Bonnie cried.

Emily remanded silent until Bonnie finished crying.

"You have two choices Bonnie." Emily said.

Bonnie looked up at that, giving Emily her full attention.

"You have Damon's blood in your system." Emily reminded her.

Bonnie's eyes widened how she could forget something like that.

"You can either move on and stay dead or you can return and be the living dead." Emily offered.

"You mean a vampire?" Bonnie asked and Emily nodded.

"Only for witches it's different." Emily added.

"How?" Bonnie demanded.

Emily smiled.

"Witches can never be completely like vampires, you will not have to completely to transformation when you wake up, and if that is your choice you will already wake up as a vampire." Emily explained.

"Will my powers be gone?" Bonnie asked.

"Not completely, you will be able to do some spells but you will not be able to call on the elements like you once could." Emily replied.

Bonnie was silent for a moment her head thinking about her options.

"Is this what you meant when you said our paths were already chosen?" Bonnie asked and Emily nodded.

"If you chose to stay you will have to move on." Emily said.

"And if I go?" Bonnie asked.

Emily smiled.

"You get to watch your daughter grow up, teach her about her heritage where she comes from." Emily explained smiling brightly.

"And you get to spend eternity with the man you love." Emily added.

Bonnie loved the idea of watching her daughter grow up and living with Damon for eternity.

"I would have to drink blood?" Bonnie clarified and Emily nodded.

Emily remanded silent for a moment before looking at Bonnie and asking,

"What's you decision?"

* * *

Caroline held on to Bonnie's hand with one hand and held on tightly to Bonnie's daughter in the other arm.

"You're such a good little girl." Caroline whispered kissing the baby's head.

Bonnie's daughter hadn't made a sound since Bonnie passed out, it was like she knew it wasn't the right time to do anything but behave.

"I wish I knew your name." Caroline whispered.

"Angeline Emily Bennett Salvatore." A voice said.

Caroline jumped and turned to look at her best friend who sat up wide eyes and laughed.

"Bonnie?" Caroline breathed.

Bonnie smiled.

"How are you so in control?" Caroline asked as Bonnie's body began to heal.

"Witches are different." Bonnie told her before explaining about the in-between with Emily.

When Bonnie was healed Caroline handed her Angeline.

"It's a beautiful name." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled.

"It's was their mums name." Bonnie explained.

"Are you really ok with this, with what you are now?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie had always hated vampires but that had slowly begun to change when she met the Salvatore's and when Caroline had changed.

"Yes." Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline smiled. Her best friend had become the one thing she hated most in the world and surprisingly she was ok with it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Bonnie could feel the difference already her hearing was strengthened she could hear the heartbeat of her little girl in her arms. Bonnie smiled at her daughter.

"Hello beautiful." Bonnie said kissing her daughters head.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline who watched them with a sad smile of her face.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Bonnie said.

Caroline smiled, before walking over to Bonnie and put her arms round her.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you." Caroline replied.

Bonnie smiled.

"I have something to tell you." Caroline said.

Bonnie noticed her tone and braced herself for the bad news.

"It was Elena who told Rebekah about you being pregnant." Caroline whispered.

If Bonnie had still been human she never would have hear her. Bonnie sighed disappointment in her once best friend.

"We have to find Damon he thinks you're dead." Caroline said after Bonnie remind silent for a while.

Bonnie looked up at nodding knowing there was no way Damon would believe she was alive unless he saw her for himself.

"Will you protect Angeline for me?" Bonnie asked looking at her best friend.

"Of course." Caroline said a bright smile on her face.

"But you should come with me I don't trust Rebekah not to send someone in here looking for you and Angeline." Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Caroline said and Bonnie stood up.

* * *

Stefan grabbed Damon bringing him back, Jay helped pull him back keeping him from attacking Rebekah again.

"Damon Bonnie needs you." Stefan pleaded with Damon to understand him.

"My daughter needs to be safe." Damon spat.

Stefan looked over at Angel who slowly made her way of to her father.

"This won't make little me safe." Angel said.

"This will just leave me an orphan." Angel added harshly.

Damon's eye shot over to her.

"Mum is going to come back and we both know she won't go through the transformation she deserves for you to be there with her." Angel told him.

"I can't." Damon growled.

"Damon, she needs you." Stefan emphasized.

"I can't." Damon shouted before he crumbled.

The pain was so clear on his face it hurt Stefan to watch as tears streamed down his brothers face. Stefan put his arms round his brother and Damon didn't fight him.

"I am so sorry." Stefan said.

"Me too." Damon whispered.

Stefan sat with his arm around his brother everyone silent.

"Damon." A familiar voice called from behind.

Stefan knew that voice and when her taunt round he smiled when he saw was Bonnie, he could she was different he wasn't sure what was different but he could tell there was something.

* * *

Damon never moved like he was afraid is he did she wouldn't be there.

"Damon," His witches' voice called again.

Damon was imagining it. He loved the sound of his witches voice he was not going to turn around only to have it disappear.

"Damon," Her voice called it sounded nearer.

Every bone in his body wanted him to turn but he couldn't he would rather hear her voice then have her gone completely.

His witch laughed, it was a beautiful sound.

"I love you Damon Salvatore," His witches voice said and someone touched his shoulder.

Damon turned on impulse and froze as he found himself looking at his witch. His mouth dropped open at the surprise of seeing his witch. His hand immediately travel to her face and he cup her cheek, checking to see if she was real. She closed her eyes at the contract and Damon brought her closer so he could look at her, really look at her.

"How is this even possible?" Damon asked and his witch told him anything about her time with Emily.

"You hate vampires." Damon pointed out.

His witch gently touched his chest.

"But I love you." She replied.

Damon pulled her back and looked at her.

"You're a vampire how are you just ok with that?" Damon demanded.

His witch sighed.

"I chose to be with you Damon, this was always the plan for me to be with you for eternity." His witch explained as if it was obvious.

Damon realised what she was saying to him and couldn't help but smile.

"When did you decided this?" Damon asked.

His witch smiled and she stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"The first time you kissed me." She whispered.

Damon pulled her closer to him and crushed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted underneath his and his tongue entered her mouth.

After a while Damon pulled away and placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much." Damon told her.

"I love you too." She whispered just as some cleared there throat.

"You chose to be the thing you hate and for what love?" Rebekah spat.

* * *

Caroline had loved watching the scene unfolded between Bonnie and Damon it was sweet and they deserved every happiness.

"You chose to be the thing you hate and for what love?" Rebekah spat.

Bonnie squared her shoulders readying herself for a fight.

"Yes." She replied.

Rebekah laughed.

"See if love will protect you from this." Rebekah spat charging at Bonnie.

Before anyone could do anything Jay moved in front of Bonnie as Rebekah sunk her teeth into the young werewolf. Rebekah spat Jay out and threw him across the ground.

"Jay." Angel screamed running to his side.

Rebekah had ripped Jay's neck open.

"Jay." Angel whispered.

Jay fought to keeps his eyes opened as Angel tried to do a spell without any success.

"Why won't it work?" Angel cried.

"It's… too… late." Jay whispered back.

"No, it can't be." Angel cried out.

Jay brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he began whipping away her tears.

"I...love…you." Jay said his breathing becoming more difficult.

Angel turned her head into his hand and kissed his palm.

"I love you so much." Angel cried as Jay's eyes begun to close.

"I'm….so..so..rry." Jay said in-between deep struggling to breathe.

"Please don't leave me." Angel begged.

Jay's breathing was becoming difficult for even Caroline to hear and her own tears begun to fall.

"Save… Max." Jay begged.

"Always." Angel replied.

"Please don't leave me." Angel begged again.

"I…love…you." Jay said.

Caroline watched as Jay's arm fell from Angel's face and she could no longer hear his heartbeat.

"Jay." Angel screamed as Jay took his last breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Damon hated the pain he heard in his daughter voice as she screamed for Jay.

"Oh god." His witch whispered beside him.

Damon put his arm around her as Angel sobbed into Jay's body. He looked round Stefan held Caroline closely as she cried into his chest, Stefan had tears of his own. The wolves looked grim and craved blood for a loss of one of their own. Jayson and Lottie stood frozen in horror unsure how they should feel.

"I did this." His witch whispered.

Damon pulled her tighter in his arms as he replied the last moment of Jays life in his mind Rebekah intended to kill his witch and without even thinking Jay had jumped in front of his witch to protect the family of the women he so clearly loved. Jay was clearly an amazing young man and Damon reluctantly found himself liking the man that his daughter would one day fall in love with.

"This wasn't you fault." Damon told her adamantly.

His witch's eyes shown doubtfully.

"Angel?" Lottie voice broke through the quite.

Angel looked up startled by the voice.

"I'm so sorry." Angel sobbed.

Lottie gently put her arms round Angel.

"This wasn't your fault." Lottie told her softly.

"Jayson and I will raise Jay the same way. He died because he wanted to protect the women he loves and her family." Lottie informed her.

Angel shook her head and opened her mouth to argue.

"Love really is pathetic." Rebekah spat.

Damon almost forgot she was there, he felt his witch tense in his arms readying herself for a fight.

"What do you know about love?" Barbie asked surprisingly.

Rebekah glared at Barbie before walking over at standing in front of Angel who looked up at her with cold eyes.

"Tell me is love worth it?" Rebekah asked and Angel ignored her.

Rebekah sighed and slowly walked about.

"It certainly can't have been worth it for him." Rebekah added harsh fully.

"He thought his entire life to keep you alive and for what three simple words. Did you even kiss him, I mean apart from that pathetic display there." Rebekah asked.

His witch moved from his arms and made her way over to Rebekah but Angel stood up and stopped her.

* * *

Bonnie felt the change in atmosphere as Angel stood up.

"You really are pathetic. You came here to save the day and you only end up losing." Rebekah laughed.

Bonnie really wanted to smack some sense in to Rebekah and she could tell by the way everyone tensed up around them she wasn't the only one. The wind picked up at an unnatural speed and when Stefan's eyes widen she could tell she was the only other person who could feel it too.

"I guess you two really did suite each other." Rebekah said looking down at Jay.

"Just as useless as each other." Rebekah added.

A loud crash erupted from the sky. Bonnie looked up at her black sky as rain began to fall. Bonnie felt Damon tense up as he realised the Angel was causing this.

"You're pathetic." Angel spoke.

Rebekah glared at Angel who just looked up as the sky crash again.

"You have lived an eternity yet you still have no idea what love really is." Angel added.

Angel looked down at Jay.

"He has loved me since I was 12 and he was 15, when I hit him for the first time for being a dick to his mum." Angel said smiling at the memory.

"That was also the very first time he saved me, he always saved me." Angel said her voice broke into a sob.

"How very touching but this just makes you pathetic." Rebekah said.

The sky crash loudly followed by a flash of lightening as the wind picked up and the rain started to fall quicker. Bonnie knew it wouldn't be long before Angel used all that power she was building up in side of her.

"Don't you get what that means?" Angel asked.

"Of course you don't." Angel added not waiting for a reply.

"Jay loved me enough to risk his life for me and my family day in day out. Just like I would have done for him. Loving someone enough to be truly whiling to die for them is an amazing feeling. It's pathetic that you have lived an eternity and never felt that." Angel explained.

Rebekah glared at her before she smirked and laughed.

"And now he's dead." Rebekah smiled.

Angel froze and looked over at Rebekah the sky crashed loudly.

"And you must pay the price." Angel replied.

Rebekah looked worried for a second before her hybrids circled her protectively.

"I am an original you can't kill me." Rebekah laughed.

Angel smiled coldly.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not from your time, killing you will be as easy as killing your friends." Angel replied.

Angel murmured a spell and all the hybrids fell to the knees screaming out in pain. Rebekah's eyes widen in fear as Angel didn't even flinch. Angel flicked her wrists and every hybrids left wrist snapped.

"How did you do that?" Rebekah demanded.

Angel just smiled. She flicked her other wrist and Rebekah screamed out in pain as her wrist snapped. Bonnie watched as Angel looked down at Jay's broken body and everything she was holding in escaped her and she screamed. Lighten flashed and thunder crashed over and over again the floor beneath Bonnie's feet shook violently.

"We have to move now." Damon said in Bonnie ear moving her away from danger.

He hide them behind a tree close by as a fire appear circling Rebekah and her hybrids.

"You're going to feel what it was like for the witches that died here." Angel told them pointing to the witches house behind her.

Although it was rain the fire seemed get brighter and brighter as it took on the hybrids one by one killing them slowly and painfully. The screams of pain echoed out in the distance.

"Forgive me." Angel whispered as Rebekah stood alone in the circle.

Her eyes wide with fear.

"You could have lived but you couldn't let go even though you knew your brother was wrong." Angel told her.

Lighten flashed as the fire consumed Rebekah.

"May you rest in peace." Angel whispered as she fainted.

* * *

Stefan got to Angel first and picked her up Caroline following closely behind with baby Angeline in her arms.

"Take them to the house." Damon ordered looking round at the mess behind them.

Stefan nodded and headed for the direction of the house. He had felt some power in his time but nothing quite like Angel's.

"I can't believe his dead." Caroline muttered behind him.

"He may not be." Stefan replied.

The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

"What do you mean?" Caroline demanded.

Stefan sighed as they approached the house.

" With time travel is impossible to determine what will happen." Stefan said taking Angel up stairs to one of the spare rooms.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked confusing in her voice.

* * *

Caroline hated how stupid she felt right now. She put Angeline her coat and followed Stefan down stairs just as Bonnie and Damon walked in.

"Stefan said Jay may not be dead." Caroline said walking into the front room to find Stefan standing by the window.

"How?" Damon demanded.

"Time travel should not be possible not even to witches." Stefan replied.

"Which means what exactly?" Caroline asked.

"What happened to Jay in this time doesn't mean anything in another time." Stefan explained.

Caroline finally understood.

"So Jay maybe alive when Angel gets back to her own time?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded.

Hope filled Caroline.

"We can't tell her." Damon said.

Caroline frowned looking over at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"If we tell her and she goes back and his not there it will feel like she is losing him all over again." Damon pointed out.

Caroline nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Bonnie looked down at her daughter in her arms.

"Hello beautiful." Bonnie whispered as baby Angeline opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked up at Bonnie.

"Do you regret this?" Damon voice asked from behind her.

Bonnie turned round and looked at him. She could see the doubt in his eyes.

"You mean us, Angeline?" Bonnie asked and Damon who smile down at the little girl in Bonnie's arms at her name nodded.

Bonnie hand Angeline over to Damon, Damon kissed Angeline's forehead and smiled. Bonnie stood back and looked at the both of them.

"Loving you never." Bonnie said and Damon looked up at her.

"Bring Angeline into this world never." Bonnie added.

"And being a vampire?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at him.

"I love you and if being a vampire means I get to be with you and our daughter for the rest of my life then that's what I want." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon smiled and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Caroline looked over at Angel. She had been asleep ever since Stefan had brought her back. Bonnie had been sitting with Angel until Caroline had told her she would watch over Angel while Bonnie went to get to know her baby girl.

"You have to wake up so you can go home sweetie." Caroline whispered gently touching Angel's hand.

"She'll wake up when she's ready." Stefan voice said from behind her.

Caroline turned in her chair and looked over at him before looking back at Angel.

"I hope your right." Caroline said.

She heard as Stefan slowly approached her from behind and she closed her eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"Me too." He replied.

Angel mumbled in her sleep.

"I really hope he's back in her time." Caroline prayed.

Stefan squeezed her shoulders again.

"When this is all over I think we should go on a date?" Stefan said.

Caroline smiled as she looked at him.

"I would like that." She whispered turning back to Angel.

"Good." Stefan added squeezing her shoulder again.

Angel moved and mumbled in her sleep again.

"Angel." Stefan said softly walking around and approaching Angel's bed.

Angel moved at her name again.

"Angel honey," Stefan said again.

"Is she awake?" Bonnie asked walking into the room Damon following closely behind with Angeline in his arms.

Angel moved again and whipped her eyes.

"Jay." She mumbled softly.

Caroline hated the sadness in her voice.

"Angel?" Stefan called.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and she winced a little as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"Tired." She replied with no real emotion in her voice.

"Sleep for a while maybe it will make you feel better." Stefan suggested.

Angel moved to get out of bed.

"Trust me that's not going to make me feel better." Angel mumbled to herself.

"Angel just rest." Damon ordered.

Angel shook her head.

"I don't have enough time. I have to get back home." Angel explained.

Caroline knew there would be known arguing with her.

"How are you going to do the spell?" Bonnie asked looking grim.

Angel looked over at her then remembered that Bonnie was now a vampire.

"Lottie." Angel said standing up and heading downstairs.

* * *

Damon looked down at the baby in his arms.

"When do you get so stubborn?" Damon asked.

Angeline closed her eyes and tucked herself more comfortably into Damon's chest.

"About now huh?" Damon smiled.

"Could you hold Angeline while I get Angel?" Damon asked Barbie who nodded.

Damon kissed Angeline before handing her over and heading downstairs to Angel. Angel had made it to the living room to find Lottie and Jayson standing there with baby Jay. Angel froze at the sight of baby Jay.

"It's good to see you awake." Lottie told Angel smiling softly.

"I'm so sorry…" Angel started but Lottie held her hand up to stop her.

"Jay loved you." Lottie reminded her.

Angel looked uncomfortable with the forgiveness.

"I have to get back." Angel said.

"To save our other son." Lottie added and Angel nodded.

"Will you help me?" Angel asked and Lottie nodded.

"I'll get anything ready." Angel said before she disappeared.

"Is it really ok for her to do the spell now?" Damon asked.

"Probably not." Lottie said as she picked up her son.

"But she is going to do it whether I help her or not." Lottie added as she handed Jay over to Jayson.

Jayson kissed his son's forehead.

"Thank you, both of you for everything you're done for us." Damon said.

Lottie and Jayson both looked over at him.

"Anytime." Jayson said smiling.

"You're welcome." Lottie added.

Angel came back into the room and set everything down she needed for the spell.

"You ready?" She asked Lottie.

"Sure, let's do this." Lottie.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline headed downstairs after Angeline fell asleep. Stefan got to the living room just as Angel asked Lottie if she was ready.

"I'm so sorry I brought you here." Bonnie said as she folded Angel in her arms.

"I know." Angel whispered as she hugged her back.

"I'm really going to miss you." Caroline said hugging Angel.

"I'm already her." Angel reminded Caroline.

"But it will be at least twenty years till I can talk to you like this again." Caroline whinnied hugging Angel tighter.

Angel laughed.

"Be safe." Stefan told Angel as he pulled her into his arms.

"I promise Uncle Stefan." Angel replied.

Angel looked at Damon.

"Don't do anything stupid." Damon ordered.

"I won't." Angel replied.

"Be happy." Damon asked.

"I'll try." Angel said honestly.

Damon and Angel just looked at each other before Damon pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." Damon told her as he hugged her.

"I love you too daddy." Angel whispered as she stepped back and walked over to Lottie.

"It's time to go." Angel said and Lottie nodded.

Angel stepped into the circle and Lottie started the spell the room erupted to a bright white light when the white light faded Angel was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Epilogue

Caroline's POV: 6 Months old:

Caroline knew there was no reason to be nervous but somehow she was. In past six months she had been on a number of dates with Stefan every one of them had been amazing and somehow she found herself falling for Stefan in a ways she had never felt before.

"You look beautiful." Bonnie said from behind her.

Caroline turned to her best friend and smiled. Caroline moved into the manor two months ago, Damon said since she spent most of her time in the boarding house anyway she might as well live there. Caroline had and it wasn't just to so she could spend more time with Stefan she had her own room it was so she could be around her beautiful little niece and her best friend who had recently been changed. Bonnie coped with the change better than Caroline ever imagined sure she hated that she had to drink blood but Bonnie said that all she needed to do was look at her little girl or kiss Damon and she knew it was worth it.

"Thank you." Caroline replied.

Bonnie walked over to her and Caroline shrieked with excitement as she saw the sparkle from Bonnies finger.

"You finally said yes?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded trying not to laugh.

Damon had proposed to Bonnie about three weeks ago but Bonnie had said no thinking that he only wanted to marry her because of Angeline but even Caroline new that it was more than that, especially after he made her go with him to pick out a ring for Bonnie.

"It will be a long engagement." Bonnie replied.

Caroline laughed.

"Well you do have eternity." Caroline pointed out and Bonnie smiled.

Caroline's phone beeped and as she looked at the message she smiled.

_Ready whenever you are beautiful from S xx_

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded.

They were all heading over to Lottie and Jayson's. Ever since Angel left and Jay had died they all felt the need to be near the young Jay and Lottie and Jayson felt the same about Angeline.

When they got downstairs Damon and Stefan were waiting by the front door with Angeline ready in her buggy.

"You look stunning." Stefan said kissing Caroline.

Caroline loved how Stefan's lips felt against hers.

"Were late already." Damon pointed out clearing his throat and Caroline jumped back.

Stefan laughed before leading her out to the car. They didn't get very far when they saw Jeremy and Elena on walking up the drive. This had been the first time Caroline had seen Elena since the day Rebekah kidnapped Bonnie.

"Don't worry were not here to ruin your night." Jeremy said approaching them with his hands up.

"Then why are you here?" Damon asked.

"I came to say goodbye I'm leaving." Jeremy replied.

Caroline was surprised and a little sad. Jeremy was a good kid and had been like a little brother to her and Bonnie.

"Where you going?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy smiled.

"I'm going to travel for a bit then heading to college in the autumn." Jeremy replied.

They all fell silent and Jeremy kept looking over at Elena as if waiting for her to speak but Elena seemed stuck on looking between Caroline and Stefan's adjoined hands and Angeline asleep in her buggy.

"She's beautiful." Elena said.

Caroline felt Stefan tense as he looked over at Damon. Damon looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie surprised by her tone. Bonnie had a blank expression on her face as she stared at Elena.

"I'm glad you're ok." Elena said.

"No thanks to you." Damon spat.

Caroline new Elena enough to know she truly did feel guilty about how things ended.

"I am really sorry." Elena started but Bonnie put up her hand to stop her.

"What do you want Elena?" Bonnie asked and without waiting for a reply she continued,

"If you looking for forgiveness you won't get it."

"I hope you have a happy life Elena I really do but we won't be part of it ever again. You have done too much damage to be forgiven all because you couldn't get things your own way." Bonnie said speaking for them Caroline was proud of her.

"Elena knows that she came to say sorry and goodbye also. We've sold the house and have no intention of coming back." Jeremy said and Elena nodded.

Caroline finally understood why they had come and after a few more awkward words they left.

Later that night Caroline was sitting on Stefan's lap as she listened as Bonnie and Lottie were talking about spells when Stefan kissed her cheek. Caroline looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." Stefan whispered too her.

Caroline could feel Damon and Bonnie both look at them as Caroline smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Caroline replied before kissing him.

Life was getting a lot better, Caroline had amazing friends both old and new and she had a boyfriend who loved her completely and would do anything for her. She was truly happy.

* * *

Bonnie POV: 2 YEARS OLD.

Bonnie looked down at her dress again she loved the colour Caroline really did have good taste.

"Mummy." Angeline called from behind.

Bonnie smiled and turned just in time to watch her daughter leave her husband's arms and waddled over to her. Bonnie picked up Angeline and kissed her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." Bonnie whispered tickling Angeline.

Angeline squealed with delight. After a couple of minutes Angeline wiggled in Bonnies arms and Bonnie put her down.

"You looked amazing." Damon said wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist.

Bonnie leaned back into his touch and Damon kissed her neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Bonnie replied.

"Is the bride almost ready?" Damon asked and Bonnie smiled.

Today was Caroline and Stefan's wedding day something Bonnie had been really looking forward too. Two of the most important people in Bonnie's life were finally finding happiness and it was even better because it was together that they found it.

"The bride will be ready when she's ready." Matt said from behind Damon.

Since Caroline's father was no longer around Caroline had ask Matt who had always meant a lot to Caroline to give her away. Matt was now a happily married fireman, with a child on the way. Bonnie was really happy for that in all the madness Matt had finally found someone.

"But she does need her maid of honour." Matt added.

Bonnie smiled at the title she knew Caroline would ask her but it felt amazing when she did. Bonnie kissed Damon on his cheek.

"Will be there soon." She told Damon.

Damon sighed and then nodded.

"Come on cupcake." Damon said picking up Angeline in his arms and carrying her off.

Bonnie smiled as she walked towards Caroline's room. Life was truly amazing, Bonnie had a perfect life sure she it wasn't what she expected but she had a family that loved her and where always there for her, she had someone who loved her and everyone she cared about was truly happy.

* * *

Stefan's POV: 10 years old

Stefan smile brightly as Angeline walked into the living room.

"Uncle Stefan?" Angeline called.

Stefan could tell Angeline looked sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Stefan said tapping the sit next to him.

Angeline shook her head and looked down.

"Please don't forget about me." Angeline said.

Stefan felt his heart feel a little sad at Angeline's words. He knew what she meant, he and Caroline were adopting a boy who had been bitten by a werewolf he was different like them and they want to provide a home for him. But they had been so excited about getting a son that Angeline was bound to think that they might forget about her.

Stefan got up and walked over to Angeline.

"I could never forget about my favourite niece." Stefan said tickling Angeline.

Angeline shook her head.

"But you're getting a son you're not going to want me to be around." Angeline argued.

Stefan bent down so he was eye level with Angeline.

"Me and Aunty Care are always going to want you around, you want to know why?" Stefan asked and Angeline nodded.

"Because we love you." Stefan added.

Angeline nodded.

Stefan was happy with his life in ways he never imagined. He was married to a beautiful woman who he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. His big brother was happily married to a women Stefan considered his best friend. He had a niece who was adorable and he was about to be a father of a 6 year old boy name Connor who needed to be loved and Caroline and Stefan were more than happy to provide the love and support that Connor needed.

* * *

Damon POV: 21 Years old.

Damon paced, he was worried Angeline had been gone almost four weeks and he missed his daughter like crazy. He remembered the day that Angeline and Lottie had done the spell to send her home she had been so sad about losing Jay that he had been worried about the state she would be in when she finally got back to this time. Damon sat in the living room drinking as his nephew walked in the room.

"Any sign?" Connor asked.

Damon opened his mouth to reply when the room erupted in a white light and someone hit the floor hard. When the light finally disappeared Damon saw Angeline in the middle of the room.

"You're back." Connor shouted happily.

Angeline smiled sadly at him.

Connor looked over at Damon.

"I'll tell the others." Connor said before disappearing.

Damon looked over at his daughter.

"Hey cupcake." Damon said as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey daddy." Angeline said as he voice broke and she began sobbing.

Damon brought Angeline into his arms as she cried.

"I hate watching you cry." A voice that made Damon smirk said from behind Angeline.

Angeline pulled back and looked at Damon who smiled at his daughter before turning her round to face the person who had spoken.

"Jay." Angeline breathed in disbelief.

Jay had returned to their time three days ago he hadn't remembered a thing about what happened. Jay had been told about them going back through time but that was it.

"You ok?" Jay asked Angeline.

Angeline shook her head. Jay slowly approached her.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

Angeline put her hand out to stop him coming any closer.

"You're alive." Angeline uttered in disbelief.

Jay nodded.

A sob escaped Angeline's mouth as she threw herself into Jay's arms. Jay caught her easily and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Angeline pulled back at little and looked at Jay.

"I love you." She confessed.

Jay was surprised but a slow smile spread across his face.

"Bout time you told me." He said.

Angeline laughed before kissing him.

Damon smiled he was happy. He had a beautiful wife that would be with him for eternity. He had his brilliant relationship back with his brother. He had a beautiful daughter and had a future son in law that had already proven he would give his life for her in a second. Damon Salvatore had an amazing life and it was all thanks to Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

**Ok that's it, i have finally finished i'm a little sad now but i hope you like the end. Thank you for sticking with me and for all your reviews. **


End file.
